Kosuke Bakugo
by wimsicalpan
Summary: Kosuke Bakugo, twin sister to Katsuki Bakugo and resident explosive child of Class 1-B. It's a good job they're not in the same class, for everyone's sake. Follow her through her time at UA High, her antics with her own class and on her path to becoming a Hero. (The Twin Sister Fic nobody asked for)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kosuke Bakugo gripped the edge of her desk as if her life depended on it. Both her and Katsuki had made it into UA High School, the written exam a piece of cake for them and the physical exam a contest to see who could score the most points. (He'd beaten her by two points and she hadn't heard the end of yet) It was a great step in the right direction for both of them, to make it into one of Japan's most prestigious hero schools and whilst Katsuki had been put into Class 1-A, Kosuke was glad she'd been put into Class 1-B. She liked to think that she had a better handle on her short fuse than her twin brother.

However, Shitty Brows, (she'd forgotten his name already) was hounding her at her desk, prodding her with a million questions about the sludge villain that had attacked _Katsuki _and making her fuse close to that of her brothers_. _No matter how many times she'd told Shitty Brows it wasn't her, she'd even repeated her name a dozen times, he was still convinced that it had still been her that had been did the old hag have to give them such similar names? She was losing her patience, what little she'd had of it, and the window right next to them was looking tempting.

He'd been in the same entrance exam area as her right? What the fuck was his quirk again? "Shitty Brows!" Her snapped growl shut him up long enough for her to darken her glare at him, "What was your stupid quirk again?"

He grinned, flexing his arms as his body turned to steel. "My body turns into steel! Cool right!"

She couldn't stop the glance to the window and her lips curled into a malicious grin as she stood up, hands finally uncurling from her desk. At least she hadn't burnt or cracked it in two, yet. "Do me a favour, shut the fuck up and stop asking me about a thing that didn't fucking happen to me! Otherwise, I'm throwing you through that fucking window and putting your quirk to the real test!" She waved at the window, her voice rising with each word as the anger boiled over, the rest of the class growing very quiet.

He stared at her, blinked, looked at the window and back before he laughed, "Bakugo, come on. You wouldn't."

Her hands were curled into fists and her fingertips popped against the palms of her hands, probably only proving _his_ point about that sludge villain attack and she growled, body shaking, in a low whisper, "Fucking _try_ me."

"Tetsutetsu," one of the girls with ginger hair said, "leave her alone."

Shitty brows folded his arms over his chest with a grin, "She's _Bakugo_ with an explosion quirk! It has to be her! Just tell us already!"

"That's it!" was the only warning Tetsutetsu received before Kosuke stepped forward, her right hand coming up to connect with his cheek before she unleashed her quirk and shoved him, hard. An explosion forced him off his feet and she helped him to carry on his journey, the window breaking as he yelled. There was a thud and she glanced over the side of the broken window, the rest of class 1-B gasping and asking if he was okay. "Shitty brows!" she shouted down, doing her best to avoid the broken glass considering her sleeves were rolled up over her elbows.

After a few seconds he sat up, steel skin glinting in the sun as he glared up at her, one fist raised. "What is wrong with you! You don't throw people out of a window!"

"I told you to fucking shut your face!"

"Bakugo!" She snapped her head round with a glare at their homeroom teacher, Kan Sekijiro, who only glared back at her, teeth bared, "See me after class!" He stomped over to the window, looking down at Tetsutetsu who brushed himself down, "Tetsutetsu, see me after class too! Now get back up here! Everyone else back to your seats and if I hear one more person yelling I'll give detention to all of you!"

"Kosuke," she grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kan said.

"Call me Kosuke."

* * *

She stretched her arms above her head as Kosuke waited for the starting bell. They were taking part in rounds of two versus two capture the flag and had randomly been assigned partners. the objective was to snatch the flag that one person had attached to them on their body somewhere. The first team to make it back to their base with just one of the enemies flags won. Or they could capture all of the flags and leave the enemy incapacitated or unconscious, automatically forfeiting the match. It was a starting point to see how well they could use their quirks and Kosuke glanced over at her partner, Neito Monoma. "What's your quirk?"

He grinned and held his hands up, "Copy. Unfortunately I feel like we may be at a disadvantage here."

She scoffed and snatched her flag up, a velcro tab that she attached to her left thigh. "Just don't let them get your stupid flag." She glanced over his hero costume with a raised brow, the tuxedo suit complete with coat tails, tie and cuffs, "What's with your costume anyway?"

He shrugged and fastened his flag to his arm. "It felt appropriate. What about yours? It seems interesting."

She glanced down at her own costume and rolled her eyes. Yes, she had an explosive quirk, however it worked differently to Katsuki's. Whilst he could produce an explosion from his hands whenever he felt like it, she could only cause an explosion when somebody or something made contact with her skin, almost igniting a chain reaction. The good news was that she could produce explosions almost anywhere, shoulders, legs, feet, hands, knees. The bad news, she needed contact to do it and she'd designed her hero costume with several holes, situated along her arms and legs, each hole designed to apply just enough pressure to her skin that she could activate her quirk when needed. It came with matching red gloves that had holes on the palms of her hands. They had the added bonus of directing her explosions, which was always helpful when she was in the middle of the air. "It works."

"_Students," _Kan's voice erupted through the ear pieces they all had, _"get ready. Three-"_

"Do you have a plan?" Monoma asked her, fixing the cuff on his jacket.

"_Two."_

"Knock 'em out," she grinned.

"So no plan then."

"_One." _

A buzzer went off and Kosuke ran forward, weaving between the buildings. She took a corner too quick and stretched a hand out to let off a small explosion and veer her away from the wall just enough. Behind her Monoma's feet hit the ground heavily and she turned another corner, coming to a stop as she listened carefully. Monoma ran into her and she growled, clicking her tongue with a scoff. Their opponents were Tetsutetsu and Togaru Kamakiri. She had no idea what _his_ quirk was but Tetsutetsu wouldn't be easy to deal with either. But one thing was certain, Monoma wouldn't be helpful unless… "How do you copy someone?" she mumbled.

"By touch," he said and he patted her arm, extended his own hand and grinned before he frowned. "I thought your quirk-" She raised a brow and sighed before she placed a closed fist against the palm of his hand. An explosion erupted from his hand and his eyes widened with realisation. "So that's how it works."

The corner of the building by her head exploded and there was a steel arm extending from it. "Found you!" Testsutetsu yelled, teeth drawn into a sharp grin.

"Shit," Kosuke said and she shoved Monoma back and turned, raising her fist. She connected with his face, an explosion signalling the contact, but once the smoke cleared Tetsutetsu grinned silver at her without a scratch on him and swung his arm. She lifted her arms and was thrown back into Monoma.

They fell into a lump and Monoma shifted on top of her, pushing himself up until he hovered above her with rose tinted cheeks. "Get off me," Kosuke growled, pushing at his shoulder.

"Thanks for the easy win, losers!" Above them, Kamakiri stood, feet firmly planted against the wall and Monoma's flag in his hands. "I was hoping something better from _you_ Bakugo, considering the sludge-"

"That wasn't fucking me!" She yelled, finally shoving Monoma off of her. She slapped him on the shoulder as she climbed to her feet and growled, "Defend against Shitty Brows. Lizard breath is mine."

He chuckled and waved it at her, "Come on. Show me what you-"

Kosuke produced an explosion from her feet, propelling her up and she angled herself towards the building that Kamakiri stood on and pushed herself off of it and up with another explosion from her right foot. "Get back here!"

Kamakiri flipped her off and climbed up the building and over the top. Kosuke followed him, explosion after explosion pushing her up the side of the building until she came over the top. A pair of blades swiped out at her and she pushed her left hand out and fired off another explosion to shift herself to one side and out of the way. Her foot hit the rooftop and she propelled herself forward, managing to roll across the edge of the roof. Kamakiri tucked the flag next to his own and produced blades from both arms, swinging out to try to catch her. Kosuke jumped, let off an explosion with her hand near to his face and threw herself upwards before she let an explosion produce from her foot and aimed straight down with her other hand. Kamakiri held his arms out, looking for her over his shoulder and she grinned, letting off another explosion. He looked up, eyes wide and made a start to move. "Too late, shit tits," she growled, her hand landing on his face and blowing him across the rooftop. His blades came up at the same time to try to defend himself and she felt them slide across her leg.

He stopped at the roofs edge, feet planted firmly on the surface as he panted, a hand coming up to wipe at his face and he glared at her. "I don't go down that easy."

She curled her hands into fists and let her fingertips pop against the palms of her hands, "I was hoping for something better from _you_."

He growled, ran forward and swung his arm out, blade extending his reach as he extended it from his arm. She ducked underneath it, blew an explosion from her hands and pushed herself into his personal space. She lifted one hand to reach at his stomach as she reached for the two flags with her other hand and grinned as she grabbed them and set off an explosion against his stomach, throwing him back and ripping the flags free. "Fucking idiot," she muttered as she stood up.

There was a small explosion from beneath her and she glanced over the edge of the building to see Monoma doing his best to deflect blow after blow from Tetsutetsu, each explosion seeming to just bounce off of him. There was a shove to the middle of her back and she felt both flags being ripped from her hands, "I'll take those back, _fucking. Idiot," _as her feet hit the roofs edge and she toppled forward. Kamakiri grinned down at her, one hand waving before he turned and took off in the direction of their podium on the other side of the area.

"Get! Back! Here!" she yelled and she tried to right herself as she fell further to the ground before she exploded her feet, slowing her descent into a tumble against the ground. With a growl she pushed herself back to her feet and jumped up, pushing herself back up and to the top of the building. Looking over it she spotted Kamakiri already a dozen buildings away, a dozen more to go and she growled, throwing herself forward with explosions from her feet and hands, skating over the buildings with ease, her feet barely touching one rooftop before she was aiming for the next. There was five rooftops between them when Kamakiri stopped and turned, grin wide on his face as he put his arms up. "You, piece, of shit," she hissed and she propelled herself over the last rooftop, aiming directly for his face. His arms came up to protect his face and when she was within touching distance he extended his blades, the sharp metal catching her cheek. "Pathetic," she growled, letting an explosion fly from her right foot as she brought it up to knee him directly in the chest. He bent over and an explosion erupted from her right elbow, forcing her fist into his face and him onto his back. She stalked over to him as he pushed himself up, grabbed his arm, turned and blew another explosion from her elbow, pushing her arm and him over her shoulder and back onto the building, knocking the wind out of him. Kosuke settled one foot onto the centre of his back as she pulled on his arm and snatched the flags back from him, leaving him wincing at the painful angle, "Fucking underestimate me again and I'll rip your fucking blades from your arms."

She tugged on his arm, earning a wince from him and a warning in her ear from Kan to watch it otherwise he'd be failing her, and she clicked her tongue and let go of him, turning away to jump back in the general direction of her teams podium. There was another explosion from somewhere and her attention was dragged to a building on the east side as rubble was thrown across and she sighed. Something warm touched the corner of her lip and Kosuke lifted a hand to brush her cheek, taking a sharp breath as she realised that Kamakiri had caught her with his blades. She looked down to her leg to see two red lines beginning to stain her costume and she narrowed her eyes.

Now that she'd finally stopped she felt the burning ache in her muscles from almost overusing her quirk and she sighed, climbing down the building until she was on the ground again and headed to their own podium.

By the time the match was over Monoma was still standing, just about, and Tetsutetsu was upset that he'd gotten so distracted as to not chase after Kosuke. Kamakiri kept a glare fixed on Kosuke as Recovery Girl helped to ease the pain he'd suffered and Kosuke let Recovery Girl help with her cheek and legs. She kept her arms folded as she watched the rest of her classmates in action, a mild look of disinterest covering her face. Her mind was focused on the fact that although she'd won, it wasn't a clean win. Kamakiri had still injured her and she'd almost given the win away, something she couldn't let happen again and she focused her attention on how she would improve herself for next time.

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter 1 of my Bakugo Twin Sister story that nobody asked for! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks flew by before Kosuke even realised it and she packed her bag up. It was Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend. All of her homework had already been done and there was zero studying to be done. Her and Katsuki were having a gaming marathon and they'd each promised to kick the others butt. Kosuke put her hand into the front pocket of her bag and into the open packet of red liquorice she kept on hand at all times. She had a sweet teeth, sue her.

"If that's strawberry I demand some," Shitty brows said from her left, bag already packed and hiked onto his shoulder.

She took a bite and let the stick hang from her mouth, "Cinnamon."

He pulled a face and stepped away, "Gross."

She flipped him off and continued to pack her bag, glancing up to see Tetsutetsu already chasing after Monoma whilst they went to grab something from their lockers. She double checked she had everything and left the classroom behind, taking another bite of her candy. The halls weren't as busy as normal, a telltale sign it was a Friday, and she scanned the halls to see where her friends had gotten to. They'd gotten into the habit of walking home together and she narrowed her eyes. They were supposed to stop by the arcade for an hour of messing around before heading home and if they'd forgotten about-

"Katsuki!"

-her, again, she was going to murder one of them.

"Hey, man! Wait up!"

Probably shitty brows. At least then she couldn't get into too much trouble-

"Katsuki, bro!"

-and at least he could tank her expl- An arm slapped itself around her shoulders and there was a new weight on her right side. When she turned her head with narrowed eyes it was to see a boy with spiky red hair and equally spiked teeth. He grinned, opened his eyes and froze, smile promptly dropping from his face. "Kat- suki?"

"Kosuke," she offered with a glare and took another bite of liquorice.

They stood there, frozen, his arm still around her shoulders and his eyes doing an inventory of how this wasn't Katsuki Bakugo underneath his arms. Kosuke took another bite and his eyes latched onto the candy and she swore his eyes sparkled. "It's cinnamon and _mine_."

"Cinnamon?" And fucking hell he lit up like a puppy getting adopted at the local pound. How was that fucking possible?

She rolled her eyes and held it out to him, "Short fuse is my brother."

He snagged it from her hand and took a satisfactory bite with a hum, mumbling around it, "Short fuse? Oh, Katsuki! Wait- brother?"

"Uh huh."

He blinked, liquorice hanging from his lips and he pointed at her with the candy, eyes looking down her again. "You're his- sister? Oh man, he never told me that he had a sister. That's not cool. We're supposed to be bros."

She clicked her tongue and internally cursed Katsuki. It was a stupid habit she hated and now she was stuck doing it just as often as he did because of him. "Now that that's cle-"

He pushed a hand into her face with a bright grin, "Eijiro Kirishima."

She raised one brow at him before she took his hand almost hesitantly, "Kosuke."

"So what class are you in? Are you on the hero course as well?"

"1-B. Yes."

"1-B?" She made a start to leave, Kirishima reminding her too much of Shitty brows and one of them was more than enough to handle, when he spoke again. "Wait, wait, wait. But we're in class _1-A_. How old are you?"

"We're twins."

A new look crossed Kirishima's face and his mouth formed a small 'o' shape. Soon his mouth turned into a toothy grin and he took another bite of the liquorice stick. "Cool."

"_D__O I LOOK LIKE I'VE GOT FUCKING TITS__?!" _

Kosuke and Kirishima both sighed and she thumbed a hand in the general direction of that voice, "That one's yours." She turned to see Shitty brows and Monoma glaring off against Katsuki and she stepped over, pinching Katsuki's ear and pulling him around to face her and Kirishima. The red head waved with a grin, the remnants of liquorice being eaten and Kosuke addressed her brother with a smirk, "Your tits look great, Short Fuse."

There was a combined stifled laugh that quickly failed, Kirishima and Shitty brows losing the fight to contain their laughter. Monoma grinned, his mouth hidden behind a hand whilst Katsuki physically shook with anger. "The _fuck_ did you say to me you fucking asshole?"

* * *

Kosuke frowned over Monoma's shoulder as she paused eating her lunch. Tetsutetsu was going on about something that was on TV at the weekend, Kendo criticising his choice in viewings. But that conversation was drowned out by the not so subtle stares she was receiving from the next table over by a blonde and a girl with pink skin.

Red was sat directly behind Monoma and behind Kendo, on his right, sat her brother. There was another guy sat at Katsuki's table with a too wide smile for his face and she tightened her grip around her fork as the blonde peeked over Monoma's shoulder to look at her again before he yelped, banging his knee on the table and he ducked his head and put a hand up.

"The fuck's your problem, Dunce face?"

"N-nothing! I'm not doing anything!"

He was definitely doing something and Kosuke wanted to add to her brother's questioning. The staring stopped and she narrowed her eyes and went back to her food, trying to focus back on the conversation.

Katsuki getting up with his tray in hand ten minutes later attracted her attention and his entire table went deathly silent, which was difficult in the loud cafeteria. "Do you think they have the same quirk?" Pinky said once he was gone.

"You heard that explosion on the first day right? It wasn't him!" Blonde said.

"She seems friendlier," Red said.

"Oh yeah," Big Mouth said, "you've spoken to her. Do you think she'll have dirt on him?"

"Hmm, she did tell him he had nice tits?"

Laughter erupted around the table and Pinky wiped at her eyes, "I'd forgotten! That's amazing!"

"She has the same pissed off expression that he does though," Blonde said.

The laughter quietly died and Big Mouth hummed, "Maybe that's just a Bakugo thing."

"Do you think they know how to smile?"

Blonde shivered, "The day they smile is the day the world ends."

Kosuke felt her grip on her fork tighten again and she stabbed her food hard and shoved it into her mouth. Monoma seemed to notice and looked worriedly over to her, "Are you oka-"

"I'm fine!" She stabbed at her food again and glared over Monoma's shoulders at 'Dunce Face'. Kendo and Monoma looked almost concerned before they noticed the direction of her gaze and turned in their seats. "What?" she spat out.

Kendo tapped Red on his shoulder and even narrowed her eyes at the other occupants of the table, "We can hear everything you're saying. You know that right?"

Kosuke glared as four pairs of eyes from the other table landed on her and she felt the explosions spark in the palm of her hands. She felt the fork bend in her grip and she could smell the smouldering starting on the table. "You fuckers have anything to say just say it to my face!"

Blonde actually jumped, sinking down into his seat whilst Pinky held her hands up, "We're sorry. Didn't know you were th-"

"Bullshit!"

Shitty Brows grabbed her wrist and pried it from the table, his own hand turning into steel as another spark erupted between her hand and the table, "Don't blow the table up."

"Fine, I'll just blow their faces up!"

Monoma spoke up then with a sly grin, "As entertaining as that would be, I don't fancy getting detention because the other class can't hold their tongues."

"Who gives a shit?"

Red turned in his seat, face red and hands up, "Kosuke! I'm sorry. I actually didn't know you were there! S-Sorry!"

His face was bright with embarrassment and Kosuke could somehow forgive _him. _At least he looked genuinely sorry with his stupid puppy dog face and she _growled_. The other three had no excuse and she jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and stomped away, shoulders hunched as she kept her hands curled into fists at her sides. There was the sound of her name being called and she ignored it, trying her best to put a cap on the boiling anger. She bumped into Katsuki on the way out and she stopped to bare her teeth at him. "Next time I see your friends I'm blowing them up!" She didn't wait for a response from him and stomped away.

"Kossan!"

"Deku!" She stopped and glared at him, doing her best to not bare her teeth in a growl. Normally she wouldn't bother antagonising with him, but her mood was sour and she was ready to blow something up. If he happened to get in her way at the wrong time, that was his problem. However, she did want to talk to him. Ever since Katsuki had told her about his supposed quirk, she'd been curious to find out exactly where that had come from. "We're walking home together."

"W-We are?" he said, his normal stuttering coming back.

"Tch," she muttered, brushing past him.

"Hey! Kosuke!" She stopped briefly and glanced back to let Shitty Brows catch up to her and behind him Kendo and Mono appeared. "Bunch of jerks," he mumbled once he'd caught up.

She scoffed and shrugged a shoulder, "S'nothing. Just pissed me off."

"It was rude and completely uncalled for," Kendo said, arms folded over her chest. "Come on, I think some of the others were in the courtyard."

BNHA BNHA

Kosuke grabbed the back of Izuku's jacket and dragged him unceremoniously away from whatever conversation he was having. "Kossan."

"Shut it," she grumbled, not letting go until they were outside of the main entrance to UA. They walked in silence in the direction of Izuku's place and Kosuke wrung her hand around the strap of her bag. She didn't have any ill feelings towards the green haired boy, but it had bothered her since Katsuki had told her about his new found, sudden quirk. Some people were late bloomers, the oldest manifestation being at 8 years of age.

Not 14.

She glanced over her shoulder every now and then, catching Izuku's concerned gaze before she looked away again. It was only once they were on a nearly empty street did she open her mouth. "How?"

"Huh?"

She stopped and turned to glare at him, eyes narrowed dangerously so. It had its desired effect of making him squirm and shiver with almost fear and she growled out, "How'd you get a quirk? And don't feed me some shit."

The green haired boy visibly swallowed and wrung his hands on the straps of his bag and she narrowed her eyes at him, silently demanding that he start speaking. "It-it's complicated."

Kosuke ground her teeth together and forced herself to take a deep breath. Her hands unconsciously curled into fists by her sides and she could hear the pops of small explosions, "Uncomplicate it! Nobody just magically gets a quirk at fifteen, especially not one like yours!"

"It isn't mine!"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, trying to process what those words meant. "Huh?"

Izuku pursed his lips and refused to look at her, "I can't go into it too much but somebody gave me this quirk. I can't- I can't control it like you and Kacchan can control yours b-but I- I aim to."

He finally looked back up at her and she stared, body frozen as the words repeated themselves in her mind. It wasn't his? Somebody gave it to him? She gritted her teeth and felt the anger starting to boil within her. With a growl she stepped forward, snatched the front of his shirt and slammed his back into the closest wall. "I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"Kossan-"

"No!" she yelled, doing her best to stop the release of her quirk. "If you didn't want to tell me then fine! But don't feed me some fucking bullshit like I'm an idiot! You can't fucking give out quirks!" she growled, her body shaking with the anger. She'd never had the same issues with Deku that her brother had had, being able to stand his presence in silence without batting an eye, but right now, she was ready to blow. Maybe it had something to do with the bad day she'd had or maybe it was just her brother projecting his anger at Deku onto her. She understood how the world worked and understood enough to know that he was lying. It wasn't bad enough the he'd spent the last so many years not displaying his quirk, maybe even hiding it, but to then lie to her face about when it'd appeared and where it came from? She gave a final shove to his chest and released him, keeping her curled fist by her side as she turned her back on him. She wasn't an idiot and she hated liars. The next time her voice came out it was in a low growl, "Don't speak to me unless it's to tell me the fucking truth."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this story. Not too happy with how this chapter ended but hopefully I do better with the next one. Let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear your comments. Next chapter will be some Katsuki/Kosuke sibling-ness and a lot more of class 1-B. The more I write I'm hoping the more of class-B I'll add to the story.

**Amp105: **Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Axel Fones: **From what I've seen of OC fics too, I agree, you get the opposite end of the spectrum. Plus, Kosuke's a Bakugo... can't have a Bakugo without the confidence right? She doesn't even know the word sorry.

**Hasuko: **Great minds think alike! I hope it's everything you wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Quit it with the fucking red shells you Yoshi shit!"

"Then quit it with the fucking mushrooms!"

"_How about you both quit it with the damn yelling and swearing!" _

"Shut it, hag!" Katsuki yelled downstairs to their Mother.

Kosuke snorted and elbowed her brother in his ribs. She took advantage of his momentary distraction to turn the corner and cross the finish line in first place with a triumphant grin. His response was a punch to her shoulder with a growl. "Fucking asshole cheater."

"Fuck off sourpuss."

There was a thump to Katsuki's bedroom door and both twins turned to see their Mother stood there, arms folded with a glare fixed on both of them. "Would you two quit it with the yelling."

Katsuki snorted and picked the next course, "Did you want something or just to yell at us?"

Kosuke smacked her brothers head and focused back on the screen as the new race started, "We'll try." Katsuki shoved her hard enough to knock her over and almost off the bed. She growled and shoved him back, grinning when his character span out into a wall and got stuck for several seconds in the mud. "You deserve that you bitch."

"Fuck you," he grumbled.

"I'm stood right here! Can you two stop it with the language."

"Then get out," they both chimed, nudging their elbows against each other, trying to distract the other from winning.

Mitsuki huffed and stepped in front of the screen, anger radiating from her as she glowered down at them. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

Katsuki bared his teeth, "Seriously?"

Kosuke rolled her eyes and let her head tilt back to stare at the ceiling, "Mom."

"Is it too much to ask that at least one of you brats talks a little nicer to their own Mother?" Katsuki opened his mouth and Mistuki raised a hand to smack his head, "Don't even think about it Katsuki! Both of you, downstairs and set the table."

"Fucking christ woman," Katsuki growled as he tossed his controller onto the bed and made his way to the door.

"What did I just say?!"

Kosuke dropped her own controller and shoved Katsuki in the back of his shoulders with a hiss, "Fucking menopausal hag." That earned her her own smack and she growled, glaring at Katsuki's back as he mocked her with a firm 'Tch'.

Downstairs their Father, Masaru, sat on the couch with his sketchbook in hand and he passed his children a glance with a bright smile, "Are you two causing trouble for your Mother again?"

"Shut it," they chirped back.

"Are you two finished?" Mitsuki shouted, delivering another smack to the back of their heads. "Set the table already!" They grumbled as they made their way to the kitchen to grab plates and cutlery, shoving each other out of their way with mumbled curses and insults. Mitsuki sighed as she peered over Masaru's shoulder to look at the recent design he was working on, "Is that the new requests?"

"Yeah, they're not nearly as bad as we thought they would be."

"You say that, but this is the eighth change."

"_Watch it!" _

"_You're in my way!" _

"_You're the one in the way with her fat ass!" _

Mitsuki let out a breath as she heard the familiar sound of a punch, emphasised by a small explosion and a growl emanate from the kitchen. "You burn my kitchen down and I'll burn you both down!" She sighed and kissed her husbands cheek before she made her way into the kitchen.

There was a new, strained peace that descended on the Bakugo household and Mitsuki started to plate up their dinners, passing the plates to Katsuki to set on the table as Kosuke poured drinks for everyone. Even the start of their meal was relatively calm, a quiet lull settling into place as Masaru and Mitsuki talked about work and Katsuki and Kosuke ate their dinner in a simmering quiet. Mitsuki was the one to break it with an innocent question of, "Tell me about your class mates, are they nice? Have you made any friends?"

Katsuki slammed his cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Does Shitty Hair count?"

Mitsuki glared at him and stabbed her fork in his direction, "People have names, _Katsuki._"

He held a hand up and started to tick off his fingers, "Raccoon eyes, Soy Sauce Face, Pikachu, Pink Cheeks-"

Kosuke sniggered and speared a piece of chicken. She felt her Mom's glare on her and she was asked the same thing. "Lizard breath, Scales, Snake, Comic, Shitty Brows, Copycat, Hands."

Mitsuki vexed the air they both breathed, "You two are terrible."

Katsuki snorted, "You're the one who asked."

Kosuke grabbed her drink and pointed at her parents, "I'm out tomorrow. Don't know when I'll be back."

"Well I hope it's with your friends."

Kosuke rolled her eyes, "They're okay."

Mitsuki sighed as she put her head into her hands, "I give up."

Katsuki nudged Kosuke's shoulder and pointed upstairs, "You ready to get your ass beat?"

She grinned and flicked his ear, "Says the guy currently losing."

"Only cause you're a fucking cheater!"

"You started the cheating!"

"Like hell I did."

* * *

It had been an intense two hours of Foosball, yelling and mocking each other, earning a few shocked looks from parents at their language and even warnings from the staff to keep the noise down. Tetsutetsu roared triumphantly as he whacked the ball past Rin's goalkeeper, winning him that match. "Fuck yeah! In your face scale face! I win!"

Kosuke rolled her eyes and shoved Rin to one side, "Shut your fucking mouth and get ready. I'm going to murder you." Somebody had come up with the genius idea to form two teams and make a wager, the losing team would buy the winning team's lunch for the next week. Her team consisted of; Pony, Awase, Rin, Kodai and herself. The other team's members were; Tetsutetsu, Fukidashi, Tokage, Shishida and Tsuburaba. Most of their team were alright at the game whilst her team were stuck with Pony and Rin who had scored four between them.

"Bring it Cranky!"

"Fuck you Shitty Brows," she growled as she dropped the ball into the centre of the table and started a new match.

Shishida settled his hands onto one side of the table with a disappointed growl, "Would you two keep it down and stop the swearing."

"Shut up, furball," she murmured, twisting the bars and slamming the bars across the table with a little too much force. The ball sunk past Tetsutetsu's goalkeeper and she grinned, shoving her middle finger into his face, "Got it!"

Tokage grabbed the ball and moved the points counter, "It's the first to nine, Kosuke."

"Just throw the ball, I'll kick all of your asses anyway."

They were drawing seven – five to Kosuke when she felt the buzzing in her pocket. She glared at the table, following the ball with an attempt to burn it with her gaze as the buzzing continued. It finally stopped after she slammed the ball into the goal again and she grinned, earning cheers from her team. Pony tossed the ball back into the centre of the table and Kosuke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again. A scowl was fixed on her face as it buzzed throughout the entire round, ending with her losing the point to Shitty Brows. "Fuck!" she yelled as she threw the ball back into the middle. The buzzing carried on, letting her know that somebody really wanted her attention and she growled, hands white knuckling around the grips on the table. Tetsutetsu wasn't bad at the game and it took her almost five minutes of hitting the ball back and forth with him before she finally snuck it past his keeper and into the goal, winning the game. Her phone buzzed again and she stepped back from the table to snatch the offending item out of her pocket and growl into the handset, "What?"

"_Where's Katsuki?" _

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not his babysitter."

There was a shove to her shoulder and she was met with Kodai pointing to the unhappy looking employee that glared at her. Kosuke bared her teeth and turned away as she listened to her Mother go on, _"Well he's not home yet." _

"No shit, that's why you're calling me."

"Kosuke!" Shishida hissed.

She flipped him off as Mitsuki said, _"__When you hear from him, let me know." _

"Whatever," she grumbled before she hung up and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"You good?" Awase asked, arms folded as he watched Kodai and Tsuburaba battle it out, both of them evenly matched.

"Tch," she scoffed, glaring at everyone and everything. She wasn't worried. Katsuki was a big boy who could take care of himself. Okay, so the only reason they were even able to spend their afternoon in the arcades was because villains had attacked 1-A in the USJ and the teachers had dismissed them all to assist the hero course class. Maybe she should be more worried, but her stomach wasn't churning and there wasn't any tell tale headaches that let her know something was wrong. She'd already left him several texts to let her know when he was good, all she had to do was wait and she pushed all thoughts of him to one side and focused back on the games.

Thirty minutes passed before they received a final warning from the manager. Pony, Shishida, Rin, Tokage and Tsuburaba had bowed with apologies and the normally quiet Fukidashi blew that apology out of the window with a shout of, "Holy shit!"

"So we're probably banned from going back there, like ever," Kodai sighed.

Pony chuckled, hands tucked behind her back as she trailed next to the other girl, "It was still fun. Plus, at least we weren't in our school uniforms, they can't tell our teachers about this."

Shishida grunted, "It should never have happened."

Kosuke rolled her eyes, "Place was shit anyway."

"Guys," Fukidashi shouted, stopping their group, "have you seen this?" He turned his phone around to show a photo of two ambulances and several police vehicles. Even All Might was on scene and there were a few comments that two teachers had been injured and nearly fifty villains had been arrested.

"Whoa!" "So cool!" "Scary." "Amazing." Were the chorus that came back from the group and Tetsutetsu nudged her with a curious frown, "You heard anything from your brother?"

Her eyes narrowed and she scowled, "I'm not his fucking babysitter!"

"That's not what he meant," Awase sighed, "never mind." He looked back at the phone and a few grumbles from passing pedestrians made them start walking again. "Do you really think the teachers got hurt?"

Fukidashi shook his head, speech bubble showing a question mark. "No idea, fingers crossed the ambulances are for the villains."

"Wow," Pony chimed, "1-A must be strong to have taken them out."

Kosuke scoffed, "They ain't shit."

"Did we read the same news?" Tokage asked, poking Kosuke's cheek.

Kosuke swatted her hand away with a growl and rolled her eyes again. "That number of villains in one place means they're nothing but back alley trash. Most of 'em probably got riled up by the idea of getting their five seconds of fame. Nothing but pests and 1-A ain't shit."

"Yeah," Tsuburaba said, "but you gotta admit, with the sports festival coming up, everyone's going to be looking to them. Which makes it harder for us."

"So we just be better then them," Tetsutetsu exclaimed. "If they can take on villains then so can we!"

"Hell yeah!" Kodai shouted with a grin. "We're just as good."

Kosuke chuckled as she shoved Tetsutetsu's shoulder, "Guess you're not as dumb as you look."

He responded by wrapping his arms around her neck with a fake sniffle, "She complimented me! Guys, she's warming up!"

Kosuke shook with new found anger and shoved angrily against him, "Get the fuck off me you fat shit for brains!"

There was a buzzing from her phone and she wrangled herself free to see a text from her brother that simply said, _Fuck off._ She grinned and put her phone away, keeping up with the rest of the group as they argued about where they were going to go get kicked out of next.

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit of Class B shenanigans and Kosuke/Katsuki sibling bonding. I hope you enjoyed.

**Axel Fones: **She's really fun to write and so are class-B.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kosuke glared at Tetsutetsu's grinning face and stormed forward, hands raised. He raised steel coated arms up to block her incoming attacks as she rocked explosion after explosion against him, growls and grunts following each attack. "Getting a little angry there, shorty?"

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up! Shitty! Brows!" she emphasised each word with a blast, aiming to wipe his stupid grin off of his stupid face. If they were allowed their hero costumes for the Sports Festival, she'd wipe the floor with him in a manner of minutes. No costume meant she had to rely on close quarter combats, or being inventive with the way she used her feet. And she would never admit that not being able to have the full use of her quirk put her at a disadvantage, she could still kick ass without her costume, it just gave her more options.

He turned just out of the way of one of her swings and shoved hard against her chest, her explosion nothing but dust against his metal skin. She stumbled backwards and he stepped forward with another shove that sent her into a backwards roll. Once her feet touched the floor she set off an explosion from her feet and propelled herself forward, momentarily surprising Tetsutetsu. She took advantage of it and slammed a hand against the side of his face and released an explosion that sent him stumbling back. After a moment he righted himself and came back at her, grin back in place with a short laugh. "Gotta do better than that if you want to beat me!"

"I'll wipe your face on the floor!" Kosuke yelled as she dodged one of his kicks and ducked underneath one of his punches. He had her on the defensive, which she hated. She wasn't supposed to defend, wasn't supposed to be slowly backed into a corner. It made her feel pathetic and she growled, side stepping another punch. She dodged a knee and propelled herself over Tetsutetsu, reaching a hand out to slap an explosion against the top of his head as she soared over him. When she landed on the other side of him he had already turned, sharp grin in place and a fist already coming for her face.

She didn't have chance to dodge this one and she was sent backwards, the faint hint of a bruise already starting to flare across her jaw. She scurried to her feet, hands flexing against her sides with renewed anger. "Come on!" Tetsutetsu cheered. "I thought you were kicking my ass!"

Kosuke offered him a pissed off grin as she slammed a fist against her palm, igniting an explosion in her hands. She paused, igniting another spark in her hands as an idea came to mind. A new wave of enthusiasm flooded through her and she stood, feet shoulder width apart with her right foot a few inches behind her. "Come at me," she mocked, staring her sparring partner down.

He blinked at her, blinked again and laughed before he rushed at her. Kosuke grinned, curled one hand into a loose fist and let the other hang flatly behind it. "Come on, you sack of shit," she whispered, waiting until he was closer. If this worked, she was going to blow everyone away. Literally. Tetsutetsu raised a steel coated arm back and roared as he came within swinging distance. Kosuke gritted her teeth as she focused as much of her quirk on her hands as she could and thrust both hands forward. She connected the flat of her palm against the curled fist, creating a point of precision for her explosion to travel down and she felt the force of it shove her back a foot. There was almost the sound of a sonic boom and she felt the heat against her own cheeks as Tetsutetsu disappeared in a vicious cloud of smoke, fire and ignited nitroglycerin. The training grounds floor was torn up and there was the sound of something smashing into the opposite wall almost hard enough to shake the building.

"What the fuck!" "Oh my god!" Kosuke?" "Tetsu?" "Sensei?" "Are they okay?" "What happened?"

Kosuke blinked as the smoke slowly started to clear and noticed that Tetsutetsu was no longer directly in front of her. On the other side of the training facility, slumped against a freshly broken wall, was the vague outline of the other student and she felt dread fill her up. "Shit," she cursed, frozen to the spot, hands still poised with a small quiver to her fingers as tendrils of smoke wafted into the air. "Tetsu?" she whispered when he didn't immediately move.

"Stay back!" Vlad ordered to some of the more worried students as he hurried over to where Tetsutetsu sat slumped in and against the wall, bits of rubble still crumbling around him.

Kosuke took a hesitant step forward, eyes focused on the silver hair and pale skin that hadn't budged an inch. Vlad knelt down and brushed a few pieces of concrete away from the teenage boy and slapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Tetsutetsu?" Vlad called.

Kosuke slowly stalked forward, eyes trained on the other boys face as she willed him to open his damn eyes already. He was made of steel. He could handle it. He was fine. He had to be fine, had to- "Fuck," she whispered, finally looking away to see the torn up floor and broken wall.

There was a sudden cough from the wall and a choked groan. Her head snapped down to see Tetsutetsu slowly blink his eyes open with a wince. "Fuck me," he grunted, one hand on his chest. "That- that-" he released another body wracking cough and glanced around until he found Kosuke's blank expression. His face morphed into a wide grin and he fist bumped the air. "That was awesome! Ouch-"

"You good?" Kosuke muttered, voice barely above a whisper.

His grin didn't waver and Vlad helped him up to a hunched stance with a sigh. "Go see Recovery Girl," he grunted out. "Go with him, Kosuke. Both of you are excused for the rest of class."

"Yeah," she mumbled, trailing behind Tetsutetsu without much complaint. They left as Vlad got the rest of the class back on track, Tetstutetsu walking slower than normal as Kosuke stuffed her hands into her pockets, eyes focused on her feet. The slow walk was in relative silence and she stole a glance over to the other teen every now and then to see how he was fairing. There was a slight limp in his step and he held his lower back every few minutes.

He side lined her with a smirk and chuckled as he reached over to wrap an arm around her shoulders, tugging her against his side. "Aww, was somebody worried about me?"

"Fuck off of me! I wasn't worried about your shitty face!" she growled, shoving her elbows against his sides. He laughed as he released her with a hiss, one arm wrapped around his waist. "Of course you would be fine, you're the only one who can take it."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he whispered, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eyes.

She raised a hand into his face and flipped him off. "Next time I'll make sure to fucking kill you." Kosuke shoved her hand into her pocket again, ignoring the dull ache that throbbed in her muscles.

Tetsutetsu grinned and slapped a hand against her shoulder. "We're good! It'll take a lot more than that to kill me. Hey, after school, fancy going to that new place opposite the arcades? New noodle bar. Reviews have been great."

"The fuck for?"

"Come on, there's a bunch of us going," he whined, shoving her shoulder again. "Kendo's there, Monoma, Shishida, few others."

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun. Although Kendo will murder us if we get banned from anywhere again."

Recovery Girl's office appeared and Kosuke kicked the door open with the toe of her shoes. "Don't give a shit."

Recovery Girl turned to face them, brows furrowed. "What did you two do this time?" Tetsutetsu had the decency to look sheepish whilst Kosuke rolled her eyes. So what if their gym classes ended up with them in Recovery Girl's office? They were heroes in training and so they trained until one of them could barely keep going. It worked and it made them stronger.

Kosuke nodded her head at Tetsutetsu, "Blew him across the room. Vlad wants him checked out."

"You too," he said, snagging one of her hands out of her pockets. She tried to wring it out of his grasp, growling when he turned his skin to steel and made the task that much harder.

Recovery Girl tutted at the first degree burns that covered her hands and wrists. "Do you two never learn? Sit down." She waved her cane to the beds and Tetsutetsu gave Kosuke a gentle shove to her shoulder. She grunted as she stomped over to the bed and perched against it, hands defiantly shoved into the deepest corners of her pockets. The bed shifted as Tetsutetsu jumped onto it with a groan. Recovery Girl stood in front of them, a clear look of disapproval written on her face as she nudged Kosuke's knee with her cane. "Show me your hands, and quit looking so glum. I'm not here to bite your fingers off."

"Her barks worse then her bite," Tetsutetsu joked, thumping her shoulder.

Kosuke snapped her head in his direction with a glare, "I'll fucking show you a bite."

Recovery Girl sighed, "I know. There are plenty of people like that in the world, I've met my fair share of them." She lifted her cane and jabbed the end of it into Kosuke's thigh, making her hiss. "That's why I have this cane, for the uncooperative patients of mine."

"Hey!" Kosuke growled.

Tetsutetsu chuckled before it was cut short by a hiss. "And that's what happens when you laugh at others pain. Now, hold still my dear." She extended her lips to kiss Tetsutetsu's cheek with a very wet smack. Tetsutetsu groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. "Now, let me check you over properly." She smacked her cane against Kosuke's leg, "You wait outside, it's your turn after him."

Kosuke pushed herself from the bed, flipped Tetsutetsu off over her shoulder, closed the door and propped herself against the wall with a frown. She gave it five seconds before she put her hands in front of her and looked them over. They looked fine and when she curled her fingers there was only the ache of stretching tired muscles.

"Kossan?"

She jerked her head up to see Deku at the other end of the corridor, a concerned look on his face. "What do you want?"

He jumped, hands flailing and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "I was just- with- with you outside of the- the nurses's o-office- I- I- are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Deku pointed towards the infirmary door, "Well, I mean, you're outside of-"

"Not for me. Unless you wanted to tell me the truth, get lost."

He opened his mouth to reply to her and she raised a hand and flipped him off, glare narrowing a fraction. The infirmary door opened to reveal Tetsutetsu, striding out with a grin. "All clear!" He glanced towards Kosuke, noticed her glare and followed it towards Deku with a raised brow, "Um-"

"Shut up," Kosuke snapped at him. "Can we go now?"

Recovery Girl made her presence known, "You got lucky with your quirk. I'm glad you two have enough sense to fight each other rather than your classmates." She pointed her cane at Kosuke, "Your turn. Come on, let me check those hands over." As she turned to head back into the room she noticed Deku too and she paused, "Don't tell me you've injured yourself. Again?"

He waved his hands at her with a shy smile, "No, no, I'm fine. Just- just heading back to class."

He scurried past them and Kosuke followed him with a glare. She grumbled to herself once he rounded the corner and followed Recovery Girl back into the infirmary. Once she was back to leaning against the bed she pulled her hands out of her pockets and let them rest against her legs, "Are we done now?"

Recovery Girl tapped her cane against Kosuke's leg with a frown of her own and let out a sigh. "Your hands are fine. Let me look at your ears."

"The hell for?"

"Most people develop a resistance to their quirks, it's how we've evolved to manage with them. For yourself, your skin and muscles has a resistance to your explosions, but the same cannot be said for your hearing." She hummed and nodded her head, "We perform regular check ups on those students more at risk of such incidents, now, let me check look at your ears."

Ten embarrassing minutes later and Kosuke threw the door open and stomped into the hallway again. "You good?" Tetsutetsu mumbled, unfolding his arms as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Which wasn't too far from the truth. Recovery Girl hadn't found anything wrong with her ears or her hearing and had sent her away with a warning that the next time she planned on letting of such a loud and large explosion, to see her to make sure there was no damage to her hearing.

"So we on for that new noodle place?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever! See if I give a shit."

"That's a yes in my books!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while but here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and reviews are love.

**Emocean: **I have found that to be the case too and wanted to do something different. Glad you're enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Tetstutetsu had said that a few of their classmates would be there, she wasn't expecting half of the fucking class. "Nope," she muttered, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket as she turned on the balls of her feet. Said steel brains in question yanked her arm and pulled her back into the new restaurant. "Let go," she ground out, turning a glare in his direction.

"Come on," he whined as he yanked her back towards the room, "it'll be fun."

Kosuke growled, hung her head for a moment and let him drag her back to where the majority of their class were. A series of waves, cheers and greetings were thrown their way and she scoffed as she shoved herself into the closest available seat, between Monoma and Tokage. Tokage greeted her with a grin, her arms coming up around Kosuke's neck, "Short fuse!" She buried a hand in her blonde hair and ruffled it before she froze, awe taking over her features. "Oh my god, your hair is so freaking soft!" Tokage ended her words with a small squeal as she brought her other hand up to ruffle her hair even more.

Kosuke batted her hands away with a growl, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Cause it's kinda spiky," Awase said from across the table, his hands above his head to mimic her hair.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What does that fucking mean?"

Kendo stood up, palms pressed to the table, "Two rules of the night, no swearing, and voices down. Rin told me what happened at the arcades and I refuse to let that happen here as well."

Monoma chuckled at the comment as he lifted one of his hands up to massage his fingers into Kosuke's hair, "Easy enough rules for us to follow. Your hair really is so soft."

Kosuke turned to stare at Monoma, fingers curled tightly against her sides as a small tendril of smoke emanated between her fingers, "Why?"

He smirked at her, "I just had to see for myself."

"Can I touch?" Tsuburaba smirked at her.

"Next person to touch me dies!"

"Kosuke!"

She snapped her head round to Kendo and they stared at one another. Kosuke would never admit it, but she held some respect for the other girl. She wasn't half bad with her quirk and she took nothing from anybody, something she could get behind. Kosuke kept the stare for another few seconds and clicked her tongue before she threw herself back into her seat. "Whatever."

Kendo levelled a look at her before she sat back down into her seat with a smile, "Thank you."

"I dare someone to try the Fire Spice!" Fukidashi perked up, holding a menu up to show everyone the challenging dish on the back. "Made with a mix of habanero and ghost peppers."

"Let me see that," Tetsutetsu grunted, snatching the menu away from his hands to peer at the finer details. "It even has a warning and comes served with a pint of milk and yoghurt. Holy shit."

"Tetsu," Kendo warned, one brow arched.

"Thirty Yen to whoever finishes a dish," Tokage chirped in as she reached for her purse and slammed the money onto the table. "Fifty if you don't drink the milk or eat the yoghurt."

"Pfft, easy," Kosuke grinned. "I'll take that on."

"It's not really that bad is it?" Pony queried, peering over Tetsutetsu's arm.

"Oi, steel breath," she smirked at Tetsutetsu, "you gonna man up? I'll throw in an extra twenty."

He grinned, shark teeth prominent as he held a fist up, "I'm not a man if I back down from that challenge."

A waiter interrupted them to take their orders then and all eyes fell onto Awase in surprise as he ordered the Fire Spice dish as well. "I like spicy food," he shrugged.

"There's spicy, then there's what looks and sounds like death," Tokage said.

The table fell into a quiet lull of idle conversations, jokes and banter. Kosuke pulled her phone to take a picture of the Fire Spice dish and sent it to Katsuki with a small comment, _Will tell you if it's worth it._

_Habanero and Ghost Pepper?_

_Apparently. Update you in twenty. _

"Is it your arrogant ego speaking or are you some sort of masochist?"

Kosuke blinked and slowly lifted her head up to look at Monoma and the conceited grin he wore. She couldn't help but to match his grin and scoffed, "I like spicy food."

"So you're a masochist then."

"How about you stop projecting yourself and stop sounding like some sort of needy girl."

His lips parted for a moment before he slipped a small smile onto his face. Their friendship was based upon insulting each other and Kosuke admitted that it was nice to find someone who wasn't immediately insulted or put off from her attitude. It was a welcome reprieve to find somebody who would talk the same shit back to her. As he opened his mouth to reply a couple of waiters appeared with their bowls of food. People raised their hands to receive their respective bowls and once everybody had their bowl they were left alone. "I can smell that," Monoma complained with a small wrinkle of his nose.

Kosuke shrugged as she grabbed her chopsticks and dug them into her food. "It smells pretty good to me."

Across from her Tetsutetsu and Awase stared at their own bowls. Tetsutetsu looked hesitant whilst Awase grinned, taking a deep whiff. Pony rubbed at her nose after taking a sniff and there was a small tear to the corner of her eyes, "I hate spice." Pony watched Awase take a large mouthful of food whilst Tetsutetsu took a much smaller bite. She turned to look at Kosuke who took a large mouthful of food and chewed happily.

Tetsutetsu held a hand to his mouth as his cheeks turned red, eyes widening. "Holy crap," he mumbled as he swallowed and panted, "That's hot."

Awase hummed as he took a deep breath after his mouthful, "It's pretty hot, but bearable."

"'S Nothing," Kosuke mumbled as she took another large mouthful.

Tetsutetsu managed half of his bowl before he pushed it to one side, his face red and his mouth wide open as he gasped for cool air. He snatched up his milk and downed it like his life depended on it, earning chuckles from everybody else around them. Kosuke shoved her own milk towards him and he snatched it up with a thanks as he downed that glass too. Awase paused, one hand against his mouth as he took a few breaths, his cheeks pink. "That's hot," he mumbled.

"Right?" Tetsutetsu agreed, his voice close to being hoarse.

Kendo shook her head and put a hand over her face, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Awase let out a breath as he pushed his nearly empty bowl away and grabbed the yoghurt with his other hand. "That is too much spice."

"Weak amateurs," Kosuke scoffed as she put her empty bowl to one side and slapped a hand on top of the money Tokage had placed on the tables.

A few pairs of eyes blinked at her before Tsuburaba asked, "Did you actually enjoy that?"

"'Course I did, I like spicy food."

By the time everybody had finished their food, finished talking and paid the bill it was late and the sun was close to setting. Outside of the restaurant they waved each other away and parted ways in two groups. Kosuke ended up walking with Monoma, Pony, Awase and Tsuburaba. She trailed behind them, engrossed in messaging Katsuki, letting him know that the noodles were worth it, and scrolling through social media to see if there was anything interesting going on, glancing up every now and then to make sure she was still heading in the right direction home. With a sigh that there was nothing mildly interesting going on, she stuffed her phone into her pocket and looked up as the others waved good bye and gave them a half hearted wave as she turned the corner.

"Have you heard our strategy for the Sports festival?"

Kosuke offered Monoma a glance, brows furrowed. She was really hoping to enjoy the last fifteen minutes of her journey alone, in silence. She'd put up with everyone at school, now after school, she had to deal with them tomorrow. Fifteen minutes of peace, that was all she wanted. She knew the class had been discussing ideas and possibilities for what it could be, but she'd zoned it all out, working out her own ways that would utilise her quirk to her full advantage. "Don't care."

"We all know 1-A will be aiming for the top. After studying the festival from the past few years it's a fact that at least forty students make it through the first round. Positions from the first round, to keep things interesting, you would think would have an effect on the next round." She raised her brows at him, trying her best to look bored and as though she really couldn't care less. Monoma carried on, his voice full of purpose and grandiose as his hands played in the air along with his words. "If we place lower in the first round, our values in the second round are likely to be lower. The lower the value the lower our targets will be, all eyes vying and aiming to take down the top values, the dogs of 1-A."

"So you want to give them the win?"

He shook his head and a finger with a small tut before he chuckled, "Only to knock them off of a much higher horse."

"Fuck that, I'm aiming for number one."

He hummed, head tipped to one side, "I admire your goals and ambitions, but logically speaking the first round is a free for all, second round is in groups and the last round usually comes back to every man for themselves." Monoma clicked his fingers, "Ensuring our entire class, or most of them, make it through to the second round gives us the advantage. We each know our quirks-"

Kosuke groaned and hung her head, "I get it! Team work! Second round! Whatever. I'm still going to fucking win it."

"I expect nothing less from the arrogant hot head of our class."

She turned a glare onto him, "Like you can fucking talk! Pompous ass hole hating 1-A just because A comes before B."

"That rivalry has nothing to do with the alphabet."

"You're insecure, got it."

"Your vocabulary can be so barbaric-"

"There's nothing wrong with my vocabulary!"

"-I'm sure you would never have made it into UA if they'd heard you speak."

Kosuke clicked her tongue with a growl, "Bite me!"

He smirked at her as he came to a stop at a corner, "When you can ask me without so much venom, I'd be willing to oblige your request."

She had to blink several times as his words sunk in, watching as he offered a wave before he crossed the street. When it finally clicked what he had said her face lit red and she ground her teeth together with a growl, turned and stomped away, "Fucking, vain, delirious, piece of – ugh!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, chapter 5 is up and I hope you're still enjoying the story. As always, reviews/comments are appreciated.

**CocoaFirefly: **Thank you!

**M: **Tetsutetsu is the bane of Kosuke'e existance. The happy bane, despite what she'd tell you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just a quick note for the sports festival arc, most of the stuff written in italics is Present Mic's announcements.

Chapter 6

"Your student representative is, from Class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo." There was a murmur of shocks from said class and Kosuke couldn't blame them. With his temper and arrogant hot-headedness he wouldn't have been her first choice either. Or maybe it would be fun to poke him about missing out on the title. "And from Class 1-B Kosuke Bakugo." She blinked, tilted her head to one side and stepped forward, keeping any obvious confusion off of her face. Midnight carried on without missing a beat, "And before anybody asks, no, this is not a PR stunt. Both students continue to prove themselves in the classroom and during the practicals with top marks. Villain attacks aside, we really couldn't choose between these two twins."

Kosuke stepped up to the microphone by her brother's side and offered him a side glance before she faced the large crowd without any emotion. "The athlete's oath," she started.

"Make no mistake about it," he carried on.

"One of us is going to take first place," they finished together.

There was an eruption of boos and jeers from everybody and she could feel eyes glaring daggers into her back, probably from the other classes and hers included. But it was true, they were going to win. One of them. There was no doubt about it. Ever since the villains had attacked class 1-A at the USJ she'd noticed a change in Katsuki. It was subtle, but it was there, a new drive to aim higher and come running out on top. With that came a change in her, to aim higher with him and run faster.

Their aim to be better than each other started out innocently enough, winning in their childhood games, running faster, jumping higher. A harmless sibling rivalry like any other. Until Katsuki had gotten his quirk first and everybody had started to look at him before they noticed her. It was almost like a second thought that she was related to him because it had taken three months for her to catch up to him in regards to _getting_ a quirk, and by that point he'd already known how his quirk worked. She wanted people to look at her too, recognise that she was just as good as her little brother (twenty seven minutes separated them). And somewhere along the line he'd noticed this and pushed himself further to force her to push herself further. And they'd kept going like that, pushing each other and pushing themselves.

One of them was going to win and take the other one out along the way. It was how they'd always played it and how it would always be. _"The only person worth fighting to get to the top is us," _they'd told each other and it was a promise they were going to keep, one they'd reminded each other of just a few days before the festival.

"You'll all make great stepping stones, I'd say," Katsuki added, finishing off their insult to every other student in the stadium. And she couldn't have said it better herself, drawing her thumb across her throat with a sneer. With the continued hissing of boos at their back they turned and left the stage, parting ways without so much as a look to stand with their respective classes.

"Did you really have to drag our class down to the same level as those barbarians?" Monoma hissed in her ear.

She raised a hand to flip him off over her shoulder and listened to Midnight as she announced the first course; an obstacle course race around the stadium. She almost wanted to laugh. This was going to be easy. Behind them a gate started to open and she tilted her head to one side as a bunch of students turned and took several steps towards the gates. Kosuke grinned as she lagged behind, planting her feet solidly on the ground digging her heel into the dirt. There was space above everybody's head. She'd have to stay low so as to not knock her own head, but she could clear that corridor with… four explosions, maybe five. With a grin she watched the red lights count down _THREE_, bent her knees, _TWO_, flexed her fingers and felt the rush of her quirk in her feet, _ONE, _mentally wished the rest of her class good luck, _START_ and set off the first explosion from her feet, propelling herself forward and over the first series of students heads. She landed one foot onto somebody's shoulder and smirked as she shot off another explosion and carried on, barely giving the other students a second look.

"_1'B's Kosuke Bakugo taking the high road and using the other students as_ literal. Stepping. Stones! So cruel!"

Kosuke didn't have time to roll her eyes at Present Mic's commentary as she felt a wave of cold rush through the tunnel. With a squint she spotted a head of two toned hair run ahead, ice covering the floor in his wake and she clicked her tongue with a smirk. She kept one hand above her to protect herself from the ceiling as she made the last jump over the crowd and landed on the iced floor, sinking herself low to try to slide on it a little before she pulled herself up and ran. Katsuki flew overhead with a yell at Todoroki and she spotted a few other 1-A students taking a high road to get over the front of the crowd and the ice. She wasn't too far behind and she could easily catch up.

"_The first barrier. Robo Inferno!"_

She lifted her head to glance ahead and spotted the zero point robots from the entrance exam ahead of her. "Easy," she muttered and her lips twisted into a wide grin. There was a wall of ice that encased the nearest robots and she scoffed as she watched them fall over, creating another barrier in the path.

"_1-A's Todoroki! Busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's _cold! _Amazing, he's way ahead of the pack! Almost feels unfair!" _If she didn't already dislike Present Mic, his commentating was ruining her mood. 1-A's introduction about rising stars who battled against villains had certainly set them apart and it only pissed her off. _"1-A's Kirishima was crushed! Quirk: Hardening. His body turns hard as a rock! It's the ultimate offense and defense! Class B's Tetsutetsu was also flattened! Ouch! Quirk: Steel. His body can turn as hard as steel! It's the ultimate offense and defense!"_

"Seriously?" she muttered and she and let off an explosion as she neared the closest one. "That's the same thing."

"_Down low didn't work for 1-A's Katsuki, so he took the high road! Clever!"_

There was a student to her right and she propelled herself off of his shoulder and up, letting off another the moment she started to descend. An arm came to sweep across at her and she shot off a small explosion to lift her enough to miss the arm. With an outstretched hand she shot off an explosion from her palm against the arm, pushing her up its robotic limb. The moment it brought another arm up to swing at her she used her feet to shoot herself over it and she glanced down to see her brother already touching down on the other side and she growled as she managed to plant her foot on the back of her robot and propelled herself over the heads of a few students from 1-A before she hit the ground with a tumble, came up and carried on running. Todoroki was visible now and she glanced over her shoulder to see Katsuki blasting his way towards her with smirk. He had far more fire power behind him, with the free use of his quirk whenever he needed it, and it only irked her a little that she needed a surface.

She shot herself up, letting him sail through underneath her before her eyes widened. Tight ropes, and her aim was far from close. Even stretching a hand only left her being teased and she growled as the ground fell away underneath her and she was left looking down into an abyss of nothing. "Fucking, fuck," she yelled out.

"_Uh oh, did 1-B's Kosuke over shoot her landing? If she can't make it, she's out, leaving her declaration of winning over and out!"_

"Fuck that," she grumbled and she aimed forward as she shot off another explosion, shifted her body to land a foot onto one of the rock columns first and threw herself at the next column, slowly working her way up and forward as she used the rock faces to her advantage.

"_That's one way to do it! And the leaders of the pack move on undaunted! The leads keep breaking ahead while the rest of the pack is bunched up. Our racers don't know how many will get to move on, so all they can do is aim for first place!"_Wrong, she thought to herself. Forty to sixty would make it through, and she was in the top three so far. Katsuki and Todoroki were the only ones in her way of the top and she growled as she pushed her body to move faster, explode harder.

"Get back here!" she yelled as she shot herself over the last column and cleared the landing with a perfect roll. The other two boys were yards in front of her and she could see the tense way Katsuki hunched his shoulder as he shot his arms out behind himself, preparing to propel forward.

"_And our leader has reached the final barrier. That is to say, this minefield! It's a deadly Afghan carpet."_ A minefield? Really? She scoffed with a smirk. With her quirk that was nothing. _"A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines locations! So keep both eyes open and watch your step!"_

She grinned as she scoured the floor with her eyes. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Gimme the mine! _Kosuke spotted them and glanced in front of her to see the small mounds that gave them away. "This is too easy!" she yelled as she aimed for the closest one, planting her foot just in front of it so that the explosion would push her forward. In front of her Katsuki over took Todoroki and both boys grappled as they ran._"We have a new leader! Get excited, mass media! You guys love this sort of turn around. But the rest are catching up! But with these two grappling for first, can they hold on to their lead?"_

She smirked as she aimed for the mines, throwing herself closer to them with each explosion, adding her own explosion on her downfall to add more power to her next launch. _"1-B's Kosuke Bakugo is quickly catching up by _using_ the mines! Is this about to be three kids competing for first place? This just keeps getting better!"_

Katsuki threw a quick glare over his shoulder and she knew he'd clocked her and her method. With the way she used her quirk it made her almost immune to the effects and she was glad for that advantage. Whilst Todoroki and Katsuki wrestled around the mines as they ran, she aimed for them, hauling herself over whoever was in her way. She cleared the last student and put everything into her next step.

That explosion was louder than she expected and once the initial ring of the blast cleared she heard the tell tale echo from behind her. _"A giant explosion near the entrance? Why was the bang so big? Was it his plan or sheer coincidence? Class A's Midoriya mounts his charge.. using shock waves?!"_

Deku? She gritted her teeth as a shadow crested over her and she watched the green haired boy fly just ahead of the other two boys, his hands gripping a sheet of metal. He fell in front of them, back to the floor before he twisted his body to slam that metal sheet against the ground, igniting a new series of explosions. "Deku!" she yelled, feeling her hands burn as she clenched them tightly and threw her all into the last stretch. She threw her arms out as she passed between Katsuki and Todoroki, her hands exploding against whatever she touched and she set off her feet to push herself forward.

"_Damn Eraserhead, your class is insane! What are you teaching them?"_

"Kosuke!" Katsuki yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Todoroki shouted.

Kosuke drowned them out, her eyes zeroed in on Deku's back with a death glare. The none-quirkless brat was going to get ahead of her and win. He was going to take first place. He'd never taken first and something in her felt almost proud for him. Almost. If she wasn't competing she'd be proud. If she wasn't still pissed at him she'd have silently cheered for him. "_Deku! Get! Back! Here!_"

She reached a hand out, desperate sparks flying from her hands with a fresh wave of fire in her veins and she growled as she shoved herself forward. The thumping of heavy footfalls behind her were loud but she ignored them, eyes and mind focused on Deku. Just a little more and she'd grab his shirt and drag him down. A little closer and her fingers brushed the fabric. Her fingertips slid into the collar and she cried out, her foot slapping one last time against the ground as she tugged hard-

"_The man who has returned to the stadium in triumph is none other than, Midoryia Izuku-"_

_-_and fell over him just after the final gate, sending the both of them tumbling into the dirt with heavy pants.

"_And in a very immediate second place is Kosuke Bakugo! Wow-ee, what a finish! If that isn't close I don't know what is. Vlad King that's one determined student you got there. We'll compile the results later as the rest of the students cross the line. Enjoy this breather kids!"_

Kosuke lay on her back, arms flat against the floor as she breathed hard, brows furrowed deeply. He'd beaten her. How? How? _How? _"Fuck," she cursed quietly, slapping her curled fists against the floor. And her feet burned. They were far too hot and she growled as she sat up, shoulders hunched, and grabbed her ankles with her hands, thumbs pressing harshly into the muscle.

"Kossan-"

She turned a glare up at Deku, "Fuck off," and stood up, stalking away from him as she watched her class mates trail across the finish line. Second place. Second. And Katsuki had gotten fourth. They weren't off to the best start and she growled quietly to herself as they finally announced the end of the race and moved onto the next round.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I promise it won't be such a long wait until the next chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**M: **I love writing Kosuke and I always have fun with her and Class 1-B

**SibellaMarie: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've seen other twin stories myself and they were never quite what I was looking for so I wrote my own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cavalry Battle. Teams. Partners. Kosuke gritted her teeth as she listened to the rules that Midnight laid out for them. There was no sabotaging other formations to make them fall apart, headbands had to be worn above the neck. Teams were a minimum of two and maximum of four. This round involved knowing people's quirks, knowing what's compatible and best to utilise everyone's capabilities. She had some fire power, but in this kind of battle she'd never make good use of her hands. If she rode on top she could potentially blast anyone that even touched her, whether or not they grabbed the headband, but by that point it would too late.

"You've got fifteen minutes. Time to form your teams!" Midnight announced.

The ideal person on top would be somebody with reach, somebody with an extension of quirk. If she sat on the side she could defend, but ideally there would be somebody else, somebody who could also defend…

"Kosuke!" "Hey, short fuse!" "Team up with me!"

She ignored every voice as she scoured the crowd, people already in mind, and she wouldn't give them chance to refuse her. "Kosuke! You and me, we'll win this!"

She turned to that voice and grinned at Tetsutetsu. Perfect. "You're in." Kosuke turned and pushed her way past a few of her class mates, ignoring their cries, and grabbed Ibara Shiozaki's arm. "You're with me." Without another word she dragged the vine haired girl back over towards Tetsutetsu and made sure they had their own small corner away from the other teams to go over her plans. "You," she pointed at Ibara, "are on top. With your reach we can grab anything. Brows will be at the front and I'll be at the back, defending you."

"It's a pleasant surprise for you to want to partner with me," Ibara started. "Our interactions have been far and view between. I am honoured by your trust in me to secure us a place into the next round."

Kosuke rolled her eyes and glanced over to the other teams that were obviously forming. "You two knuckleheads didn't give a crap for Monoma's plan. I like you two." Her eyes narrowed at Todoroki's team and she pursed her lips. "Electricity, I suck, Brows sucks, think you can handle it?"

Ibara nodded with a warm smile, "My vines are a part of this Earth, using what Mother Nature has provided for us. They reject the harshness of lightning and do not transmit it."

"Works for me."

"Awesome!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "All we've got to do is get Midoriya's headband and we win."

"Fuck that," Kosuke said.

"Huh?"

"Are we not wanting to win?"

"Tch, everyone else wants that ten million. There's gonna be another seven or so teams under us, small fry. All we've got to do is take their numbers and it doesn't matter who has the ten million."

She received blank stares from the other two members of her team before there was a clap to her shoulder as Tetsutetsu stepped forward, one hand raised into a fist and a look of awe on his face, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kosuke?"

She growled and shoved her hand into his face with a tiny explosion, "Fuck off!"

"It's a good plan indeed," a new voice added and she turned to see a guy with wild purple hair staring at them. The odd quirk of his lips gave him an almost eerie smile and she glared at him. He stepped into their circle and held a hand up in a barely there wave, "Shinso from General Studies."

Tetsutetsu smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

Ibara folded her arms over her own chest with a curious look, "It's a pleasure to meet fellow students from another class, however, eavesdropping on another team's tactics is sly, dirty and rude."

Shinso held his hands up with that same weird smile, "I'm not on a team and you three sure seem to know what you're doing. Let me join your team?"

"Get lost," Kosuke growled.

His smile flipped into a scorn, "I'm joining your team."

* * *

Kosuke blinked at the kick to her ribs and she shook her head. There was a weight on her shoulder and she looked up just as Mic's voice started a countdown. On the other side Tetsutetsu shook his head with a quiet curse, his body unintentionally beginning to turn to steel. "The fuck happened?"

Leading their team was Ibara who just like them seemed to come to sort of sense and she flicked a glare over her shoulder at their rider, Shinso. "My apologies," he started, "but I'm not losing this round."

"_Start!" _

"I'm going to fucking murder you," Kosuke hissed.

Shinso looked uninterested as he wore the headband with their team's total of 630 points, his arms folded. "I'd suggest moving if you don't want to lose."

"How did this happen?" Tetsutetsu complained as they started to move, heading towards people from their own class.

"Fuck it!" Kosuke shouted. "Get the fucking points. We can kill him later."

"On our right," Shinso said.

Kosuke flicked her gaze over to see a tongue stretching out from inside of Shoji's arms. She lifted a hand and met the tongue in the air, snatching it around her fist and let off an explosion. She looked ahead of them at their nearest other target and grinned at the sight of Kamakiri. "Two O'Clock," she muttered, digging her foot into the ground to manoeuvre them. "Vines, you got it?"

She threw a grin over her shoulder and a couple strands of her hair extended towards Kamakiri's back. They went unnoticed as they followed the curve of his spine and skull before they twisted themselves around the ends of the headband and ripped it from his head. The vines came back and dangled the points tag in front of Shinso's face and he took it, hooking the headband around his neck.

"Fucking, tongue," Tetsutetsu yelled as he glinted silver in the sunlight, his arm up and outstretched.

Kosuke glanced behind them at the single unit tank that chased them down. There were students inside of those arms and they were going to keep following them for the rest of the cavalry battle. All they had to do was disrupt them a little, throw them off their trail and they'd get enough breathing room. If they could grab their points as well it would be a double win and she grinned. "We're gonna take their points," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder again. They had 700 points so far and that team were worth… 400 ish. "I'm gonna make a dirt cloud. You two make sure I don't blow us back."

"A wall, got it," Tetsutetsu nodded.

Shinso hummed, "And whilst they're distracted we use Shiozaki's vines to take their points."

Kosuke gave the team behind them one more glance, vaguely aware of Mic's commentary that the team following them was a _"Tank intent on taking down the leaders of Class 1-B!" _and nodded her head. "Now!"

As one they stopped and turned so that she faced the oncoming team. She heard the movement of vines behind her and propped one foot behind her against Tetsutetsu's thigh. The vines moved again and she shifted her foot that was still on the floor, digging the edge of her shoes into the floor to disrupt it. "Kosuke?" was Tetsutetsu's curious question.

Shinso shifted on top of them as Kosuke readjusted herself to get ready for the blowback. Shoji's team were less than five feet away and she glared them down as they got to within two feet before she fired off an explosion from her foot against the dirt. It sent debris, dirt, dust and small stones into the air and Shoji stumbled through the new cloud of debris. Kosuke was rocked back a few inches, Tetsutetsu's steeled form and Ibara's vines behind him creating the perfect wall to stop her shifting their entire team. "Got 'em," she smirked as their team started to move again, directly towards them and past them. Once they were clear Ibara held up a 420 headband and Shiso attached around his neck with the rest.

"1100 points already," the purple haired kid commented. "We've still got eight minutes to go."

"_Now wait just a second! Besides Midoriya, Class A's not looking so hot… what happened to Katsuki?!" _

"Ha!" Tetsutetsu jeered. "Hey, Shinso, how far up the board are we?"

Shinso tilted his head and smirked, "Third."

"Who's below us?" Kosuke asked. Her mind was already turning over the last half of the battle. Those who had 0 points would become desperate, seeking the top teams for revenge.

"Team Kendo."

Kosuke nodded, "She's next, anybody got eyes on her?" The top team was still Deku, underneath that was somebody else then them. But from what she'd been able to glance from before, Todoroki and Katsuki had both been aiming to take Deku down.

Ibara nodded her head, "11 O'Clock."

They turned as one to face the class rep of 1-B and Kosuke blinked. Kendo's team were aiming for Todoroki, as well as three other teams, which meant that it would be one hell of a messy fight. "Hold up," she called out, eyes twitching as she tried to analyse the scene. Todoroki's team would be fully aware of everyone around them, but when she stared at the girl with the black ponytail she frowned. "Anybody know what her quirk is?"

Ibara hummed with a slight frown, "I think I heard she's a student who got in on recommendation for her creation quirk."

"Creation," she echoed.

Shinso shifted his weight on top of them and she could feel his nervousness as they continued to remain stationary, "How long are we planning to stay here? It won't be long until the others notice we're not moving."

"Shut up," Kosuke hissed as she stared at the scene in front of her. Todoroki knows his team. The guy at the front had speed, then there was Sparky and creation. No sane person would use electricity as an offense without securing safety for themselves. "We're moving. Vines, when you see her making something, we'll stop and you'll surround us by vines."

Tetsutetsu was the next to speak up, "What's going on?"

"Sparky. Then they'll make a move for Deku." She watched Yaoyyorozu intently for any sign of something different. If she was reading this wrong then they'd have to adjust their plan, but for now, she couldn't see any other way for them to play it. Something started to grow on the outside of Yaoyorozu's arm and Kosuke shouted, "Now!"

As one they stopped again and Ibara screwed her eyes shut as she concentrated on extending her hair into a large enough mass to encompass them in a giant sphere, the ends reaching underneath the floor for added security. There was a sizzle of electricity dancing across the vines and the moment it vanished the vines started to recede. The moment they could see the space in front of them they spotted the ice skirting along the floor and Kosuke shouldered herself towards Tetsutetsu, "Bank left!" The ice was coming at her now and she shot of an explosion from her foot just as the ice licked at the soles of her shoes. The disruption stopped the ice in its track and shoved her and her team back into a stumble that almost threw them to the ground.

"Nicely done," Ibara said.

Kosuke nodded her head once and looked over the scene. The teams were frozen in place and out them there were only two that still held numbers. In the middle of the circle of ice Todoroki's team had already started to move towards the frozen students, "Grab their headbands!" They got back into a confident stance and ran forward. "Go for Kendo!" Confirmations were nodded back to her and they veered towards the right of the ice. Todoroki's team had already snatched up Rin's head band and Kosuke growled as she noticed that his team was closer to Kendo. "Brows, support the shit head. Vines, grab my hands, tight as you can, and throw me across the ice. Keep hold of me and pull me back when I've got the fucking band."

"Crap," Tetsutetsu murmured, "Shinso-"

Shinso nodded as he shifted his weight and Kosuke pushed herself forward and away from her group once Tetsutetsu had full support of Shinso's weight. She felt the vines wrap around her hands and fired off one smaller explosion, giving herself some distance from her own team before she used the force on her hands to fire off explosions from them so that she could land on the ice. She crouched low, knees bent and almost to the ground as she used the explosions from her hands extended behind her to propel her forward, sliding faster and faster along the ice. Todoroki was close and she was vaguely aware of some commentary from Mic about her movements. "_Half 'n' half!"_ she yelled out, sliding the last distance before she set off one explosion from her foot, fired off from her hand and shot over Kendo's head, one hand extended. She felt the fabric in her fingers and extended her other hand towards Todoroki's face. There was a shield up in the same instant that she fired off an explosion, twisting herself away from both teams through the air and she was yanked back to her own team, who had stopped a safe distance away, by the vines still wrapped tightly around her hands.

"That was awesome!" Tetsutetsu applauded.

Kosuke held the headband with 225 on it for Shinso and felt the vines release her as they got back into position. "We're now on a total of 1345," Shinso said.

"That should be more than enough to get us through to the next round," Ibara said.

Kosuke nodded her head, "Let those fuckers fight it out. We're done."

"_We're now entering the last five minutes! Team Midoriya are still in first place with that big ten million! Team _Shinso _are in second place! Did I mention to you guys that that team's the biggest surprise out there? Hitoshi Shinso from the General Studies course working alongside self proclaimed winner Kosuke Bakugo? Who knew that they were such good friends! Team Katsuki are fighting team Monoma to regain third place. Meanwhile Team Todoroki are in fourth place! As it stands, these will be the teams to go through! But our students are just full of surprises. These last five minutes are sure to be the most tense five minutes of your life!" _

"Does he ever shut the fuck up?" Kosuke cursed quietly as her team dodged an attack from Pony and Kamakiri. "Fuck off you two!"

Kamakiri sneered, "Fuck off yourself! It's every team for itself, Pony?"

"Right," the girl nodded and she fired off two horns from her head straight for Shinso. Kosuke raised her free hand up, blowing up one of them mid air whilst Tetsutetsu blocked the other with a steeled arm.

"As long as we keep this up you'll make a mistake," Kamakiri jeered.

Pony started another attack which was promptly blocked by the wall of vines that Ibara surrounded them with, shutting them out from the outside world. "Forgive me for hiding us," she started, "but we're also facing our friends. I don't wish to cause unnecessary harm."

Kosuke laughed, "Who gives a shit? We're good for the next five minutes!"

"You know," Tetsutetsu started, "I really like your quirk, Ibara."

"Thank you, it is a gift bestowed on me to do good with."

Kosuke used this time to turn a glare up to Shinso. Brain control or mind control, or something of the sort. That was quirk. There was no way she would have agreed for some random nobody from General studies to join their team, especially when she didn't know anything about him. The real question came down to how he'd gotten them to submit to him. She'd been aware of something guiding her into nodding along to his idea that he was on their team. That same something had guided her to follow his instructions as they got into positions and stood at the starting lines. She'd been aware that something was wrong and that the actions weren't her own, but _how_. How did he get control over them? There had to some kind of trigger. Was it through physical contact? Kosuke shook that idea out of her mind. He hadn't so much as even breathed on them. She doubted he could just choose whoever he wanted to brainwash whenever he wanted to. If he could then why go for her team rather than Todoroki's, Katsuki's or even Deku's? No, it had to be based on something…. Did he require a certain response like her's did? The only response he'd had from was… words. All he'd done was speak to them and they'd spoken back. That had to be it, right?

"Fucker," she whispered.

"What was that?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"_Time's up!" _

The vines started to reveal the outside world to them again and Kosuke blinked at the sudden change in light. She immediately dropped Shinso, hands stuffed into her pockets and her shoulders hunched. She really hoped that she'd get a chance to beat the shit out of him in the next round. _"Let's see who the top four teams are right now! In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, Team Shinso! Third place is Team Katsuki! And fourth place is Team Midoriya! These four teams will proceed to the final event! We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! See you then! Hey, Eraserhead, wanna grab some food?" _

Kosuke scoffed as she turned her eyes back to Shinso with contempt and bared her teeth. He was top of her murder list. "Kosuke, let's grab some food," Tetsutetsu said with an arm around her shoulder.

"Quit touching me!"

"Food would be good," Ibara concluded.

"Let's find the rest of the guys," Tetsutetsu said as he dragged Kosuke behind him, ignoring her protests to be left alone.

* * *

**A/N:**Chapter 7 is up! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.

**SuperPie1661: **Thank you. That is the exact reason I made Kosuke as she is. I need to include more Deku overall in the story, which is difficult when Kosuke is in class B so don't be surprised if it's a while.

**M: **I'm glad to hear that you're still enjoying the story and I hope the next few chapters of the Sports festival are just as fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The burning ache in her feet had finally dissipated and Kosuke dropped her foot back to the floor and searched blindly for her shoe. She'd gotten bored twenty minutes ago of Class B's conversations and had stopped paying attention around the same time. "Right?" somebody said, nudging her with their elbow.

"Huh?" she muttered, turning a glare to Tsuburaba.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Kodai on his other side, "You were listening right?"

Kodai grinned, a hand hiding the chuckle she was struggling to conceal, "Of course _I_ was listening."

"Bite me," Kosuke grumbled as she stabbed at her food.

There was a chuckle across the table, "Anybody would think you have a kink with how often you ask us to bite you."

She turned her glare to Monoma and flipped him off, lips twitching into a smirk, "Better than a fucking inferiority complex, you copycat bitch."

Tetsutetsu choked on his food and fell into a coughing fit as he fought a grin on his face. "Fucking hell," he managed to strangle out between his last chews of food and lungfuls of air.

"So it's confirmed, you are kinky," Monoma went on, meeting her gaze with his own smirk, "I wonder what else you'd be into."

"Ugh-" Tokage supplied, heaving her shoulders in a fake vomit with a finger pointed at her mouth. "No flirting at the dinner table!"

Kosuke's smirk disappeared as she rounded on Tokage with a deep furrowed frown, "Who the fuck's flirting?"

Awase nudged Kendo's side and pointed to the other half of the table, "Are you going to say anything?"

Kendo swallowed her mouthful of food and cracked her eyes open to look at her class mates before she closed her eyes again and let out a breath, "Not yet."

"I'm just saying," Tokage said, "if you two want to kiss and get it over with-"

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kosuke yelled as she stood up, knocking her chair back, one hand raised into a fist.

Tetsutetsu thumped his hand onto the table with full body rocking laughter. "Stop- please-"

"You two like each other?" Pony added into the conversation, the picture of pure innocence.

"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU FUCKERS!"

Kodai leant back in her chair, head tipped back as she cackled loudly. "Please, keep going. I love hearing the lies."

Kosuke turned on Kodai and growled in a low whisper, "_Fuck. You." _

Kodai winked, "You wish."

"THAT'S IT!" Kosuke yelled and she raised a hand up to Kodai's face. Tetsutetsu's chair had already hit the floor as he wrapped his arms around hers, pulling her back from blasting Kodai's face. "Get off of me!"

"Come on, Short Fuse," he mumbled, trying his hardest to not let his lingering amusement through, "relax."

"I'll relax when I kill all of you!"

"And yet," Tokage added...

"ENOUGH!" Kendo shouted. All eyes turned to her glaring eyes and she glanced from one class mate to the next before she let out a breath. "We are the next generation of heroes, so we need to start acting like it."

There was a sudden stillness across the table that rippled with anxiety and Awase cleared his throat, "Right, got it."

Kendo's eyes narrowed onto Kosuke and she folded her arms over her chest. Kosuke's lips twitched before she clicked her tongue and looked away. "Whatever, I'm fucking done anyway." Tetsutetsu finally released her and she stomped off, anywhere away from them, ignoring the last few dregs of laughter they had to release. She buried her hands into her pockets and glared at everyone she passed, regardless if they were other students, teachers, heroes or civilians.

By the time she'd managed to push her way to the outside corridors of the food halls she let out a breath and scrubbed her hand harshly against her face with a growl. Some days her class mates really tested her patience and today was apparently one of those days. She grumbled to herself as she stormed her way to the changing rooms. If everybody was having lunch then she'd have the room all to herself until the next round started and that was the most appealing thing she'd heard all day. Inside was empty and she let out a breath as she sat herself down onto one of the benches, thumped her head gently back against the lockers, folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

Kosuke hummed when she heard the announcement that lunch was over and stretched as she stood up, popping the muscles in her back and arms. The rest of class B were already on their way into the main staging field of the stadium and Kosuke followed behind them with a hunch in her shoulders.

"_This is still a sports festival, so..." _

"You feeling better, grumpy?"

"Fuck off," Kosuke mumbled at Tetsutetsu.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You know, today's about _charming_ the heroes out here. One of them might want to make you a sidekick."

"Don't care," she grumbled, trying to shrug him off without removing her hands from her pockets.

"I'm just saying, you might… want to… what?"

Kosuke glanced up at him with a frown and noticed the direction of his gaze. With a roll of her eyes she followed his line of sight and felt her mouth fall open. "The fuck is wrong with them?" Across the court the girls of class A were dressed in cheerleader outfits and the only question Kosuke could think of was why? They came to a stop in front of the stage where Midnight stood and Kosuke shrugged Tetsutetsu's arm off of her again. He pulled it back with a grunt and turned to face the large screen behind Midnight.

"_From four teams, 16 individuals have made it through! It's a tournament! We're pitting them against each other in a one-on-one combat!" _

Kosuke raised one brow as she watched Midnight announce that the festivities before the final event were optional. She then went on to explain that lots would be drawn to decide who would fight who. The screen behind Midnight flashed and a table appeared on the screen, showing the match ups and the potential match ups later on. Kosuke glanced across the names until she came across her own and mumbled out, "Ashido? The hell's that?" She looked for Katsuki and saw him at the other end of the table, meaning she'd have to beat three people to get to him. Her second match would be against… either Shinso or Deku and she grinned at that. She wanted to kick both of their asses and she wasn't sure which one she wanted to kick more. Shinso for brain washing her in the cavalry warm up or Deku for lying to her.

"Kirishima," Tetsutetsu muttered next to her, "that'll be tough."

Kosuke snorted, "Whatever. Who's Ashido?"

He hummed for a moment as he bit down on his bottom lip in thought. "Ashido, Ashido… I think she was on Todoroki's team."

"Pinky or Ponytail then," she clicked her tongue with a smirk, "both easy."

"_Now let's set aside the tournament for the time being and get on with the thrill-a-minute festivities!" _

BNHA BNHA

Kosuke had spent her free time watching her class mates make idiots of themselves in the mini events. She'd refused to join in with them, pulling a face whenever they tried to ask for her help, mentally working out the best kind of strategy she could come up with. The only problem was she didn't know her enemy's quirk or how they worked with it. By the time Present Mic started to announce the beginning of the final event from the tournament she'd almost fallen asleep in her seat. She sighed as she made her way down to the main corridor and paused, awaiting for her moment to enter. Pinky or Ponytail. Neither of them were a threat and she curled her toes in her shoes, pressed up onto her toes with one foot and then the other, popping off a tiny warming explosion from each foot.

With her hand stuffed into her pockets she listened to Mic announce, _"The first match," _before she stepped out into the middle of the stadium. Her eyes were focused on the opposite tunnel as Mic drawled on. _"__With a look that could certainly murder and a promise to win this, it's Kosuke Bakugo from the hero course! Versus, almost the complete opposite with a dazzling bright face, it's Mina Ashido, also from the hero course! Class B versus class A! This should be interesting." _Kosuke came to a stop on her side of the newly created ring and glared down Ashido's smile, mentally thinking that this was already going to be easy. "_The rules are simple! Win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, immobilizing them or getting them to say 'I give up'! Bring the pain! We've got our good old Recovery Girl on standby! And fight dirty if you must! 'Ethics' have no meaning here! Well, of course, going for the kill is a no-no, you'll be disqualified! Because a true Hero's fists fly only when in pursuit of villains!" _

Kosuke watched Ashido slot her fingers together and crack them in front of her with a grin. "I'm not going to go easy on you just cause I'm friends with your brother."

"_Now, let's get this thing started! Ready!" _

"Tch, get ready to cry," she warned, lips curling into a smirk.

"_START!" _

Ashido moved first, rushing towards Kosuke with a wide grin and one arm raised. Kosuke stared her down and drew her hands from her pockets, keeping them curled into tight fists. _What was her quirk again? _Ashido flung her arm and something came flying at her from her hand and Kosuke jumped back, the sound of the floor sizzling her giving her all of the information she needed: acid. Kosuke's lips curled into a grin. Judging from the haphazard way she threw her quirk at her the girl didn't quite know how to make the best use of it at range, which meant getting up close and personal would be easy. Kosuke was fairly certain she wouldn't even have to use her quirk that much, maybe one or two blasts. She jumped to one side to dodge another spray and ducked underneath a wild punch.

"_Looks like Ashido has Kosuke on the defensive. Is she really going to let Ashido control this fight?" _

Ashido laughed as she went for a sweep of her legs, missed, and used the acid on her feet to slide past Kosuke and around her. "S'matter, _Kosuke_. I thought you were going to make me cry?"

Kosuke ground her teeth together, stepped back from another spray of acid and stepped left to avoid a punch. That was the pattern, acid, punch, acid, kick, acid, punch. She snorted at the predictability and waited for the next pass Ashido made around her, following her with a turn if her body. She dodged a spray and ducked forward underneath her swinging hand and lifted her own hand up, slamming her palm against Ashido's face. She dug her fingers in, lifted her shoulder and aimed down, blasting Ashido into the ground beneath her in one single explosion that caused a small crater to crack the ground beneath them. Kosuke let the weight of her body follow the momentum and landed with one knee pressed into her stomach, the other on the floor by her side, one hand still firmly gripping her face in a silent dare and her other hand resting by her side.

Kosuke took a couple of breaths before she pulled her hand away just enough to see that the other girl was unconscious and she stood up, taking a step back. Midnight came over, bent down to look over Ashido before she stood and waved her whip in Kosuke's direction. "Mina Ashido is unconscious, Kosuke Bakugo advances to the next round."

The stadium was oddly quiet for a few seconds before small cheer started the series of claps. Mic's voice seemed even louder than normal as he spoke, _"Wow-ee what an explosive start to the final round! And that's just the first match, I just can't wait to see more!" _In a quieter voice Mic tacked on, _"Is Ashido okay?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 8 and the first round of the final battles. Yeah, Kosuke is merciless... I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments. Every one of them makes me smile! I hope you're all staying well and that you enjoy this.

**grabrielgrayson812: **The main pairing is undecided so far... it's fifty fifty, but that is a very GOOD question!

**SuperPie1661: **Kosuke and Katsuki view each other as rivals in everything they do, it's a weird thing about them. And I debated that Shinso thing so much but it was so much fun and as you said will create very interesting dialogue in the future. I have the battles planned out already and I'm hoping that it works... trust me I debated so much about where Kosuke and Katsuki would be and how far they each got. Thank you!

**M: **Thank you! Hopefully you're still enjoying the story and despite popular belief, both twins are very observant/intuitive.

**Dechii: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you'll stick around for more!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Did you really have to be so cruel?" Kendo muttered as Kosuke took a seat amongst her classmates. She shrugged a shoulder and folded her arms firmly across her chest, brows furrowed as she watched the line up be announced for the next match.

Monoma chuckled from in front of them, "I think it was marvellous. What better way to prove that class A are nothing but talk except to take them down in one hit."

Kosuke poked the back of his head with a tiny explosion popping from her fingertip and hummed, "As much as I hate agreeing with him, they're not shit." Her eyes frowned at the image of Deku down below. It was much different to the quivering mess he used to be whenever he was confronted. Sure, the guy had had guts to stand up to bullies, his fists raised, but he always had fear etched in those eyes of his with every muscle shaking to run away. Even as they entered middle school and their interactions became shorter and less frequent, she'd seen the way Katsuki had interacted with him and had pulled the green haired boy to one side one day to tell him to get over himself and stop letting himself be pushed around.

"_I'm sick of seeing you jump whenever Katsuki opens his mouth."_

"_S-sorry!"_

"_And quit fucking apologising you damn nerd! It's annoying." _

"_I-" _

_She growled and snatched up the front of his school uniform, "If you want to help people, do yourself a favour and help yourself first." She released him with a sigh and pushed him back a step, "Learn to fight your own fights before you fight anybody else's." _

Many people would argue that it wasn't the most encouraging of words, but it was the closest to sappy she'd ever come and if anybody would know that it was him. She'd seen little change towards the end of the school year. He talked back a couple of times and tried to glare off against her brother, but he'd always backed down with a whimper or an apology and she'd given up after attempt five of, _"__Get up, Deku and stop feeling sorry for yourself. __Thought you were good at smiling." _

The guy down there was determined and she was curious to see his quirk in action. Present Mic introduced them both and she tapped a finger against her arm as he announced the start of the round. Shinso opened it up with words rather than movement, "So _you're_ Izuku Midoriya, the kid who came first in the first round."

"Erm, yeah, I-"

"Tch," Kosuke mumbled with a smirk, "it's over."

"Huh, no it's not it just star-"

"_It's just started and Midoriya… isn't moving?" _

"What?" "What's he doing?" "Why isn't he moving?"

"His quirks brainwashing. It's how he got on our team during the cavalry battle. As long as you respond he can take control of you."

Monoma twisted in his seat to stare up at Kosuke with a sly smirk on his face, "Are you telling me that a General Studies kid got the bet-"

She reached out and hit him on the top of his head with a growl. "You want to say that again you little shit? I don't see you in the top sixteen!"

"Now," Shinso announced, "turn around and walk out of the ring." Kosuke looked back to the match and blinked as Deku did as he was told, his face completely blank of any emotion. It was just a matter of waiting for him to walk himself out and Kosuke sat back in her seat, bored. At least she'd have fun kicking Shinso's ass.

Just as Deku was about to set foot outside of the ring an explosion of power was ripped from his fingers and she frowned. Once the dust cleared she glared down at him. He really did have a quirk, and one that seemed powerful. How the hell had he kept that kind of thing hidden all these years? Why did he hide it? Shinso tried to provoke him into talking again, but if she knew anything about the nerd it was that he had figured it out. His hobby was studying people and if he hadn't worked it out then he was officially an idiot. Deku slapped a hand over his mouth, stopping himself from responding before he took a running start at Shinso. The end of the fight had been disappointing, a simple fist fight that ended almost thirty seconds after it had started with Deku throwing Shinso over his shoulder and out of the ring. At least she would have fun kicking Deku's ass.

* * *

She paid attention to the next two rounds, knowing that she'd end up facing one of them and she was almost certain it would be Todoroki. Ibara aced her match against Kaminari, a great match up for herself, and she laughed when Tetstutetsu's match ended in a draw. Katsuki's match was next and she was curious to who this Uraraka girl was. Despite how innocent and naive the girl looked, her brother wouldn't go easy on her, so what was her strategy? As soon as the match was announced she ran forward, keeping herself low with her hands extended. Katsuki drew his right arm back and when she was close he swung underneath and blasted her back. She could hear the wince around the arena and narrowed her eyes as Katsuki set off another explosion, only for the smoke to clear and show that it was Uraraka's sports jacket. "Not bad," Kosuke mused, "if it was anyone else." Katsuki's reactions were just as good as her own, which he proved with another explosion that sent the girl flying across the arena.

It was a rinse and repeat; Uraraka running at him and Katsuki blowing her face up over and over again. Kosuke frowned as she watched the same thing happen and she narrowed her eyes. Obviously it wasn't working so why was she going for it again? "Wait, what's her quirk?" She flicked her gaze up and snorted with a small smirk. Gravity.

"You idiots, look closer," Monoma commented and Kosuke had to agree. Despite the comments from the crowds about how Katsuki was taking this too far, Uraraka had a plan. After a few more explosions the crowd started to boo her brother and she glared across the arena at him. If her brother didn't think she was worth his time he would have ended this already. When Aizawa over took control of the microphone and confirmed out loud what she already knew, she couldn't help but to admire the teacher a little.

"I don't blame Katsuki for not noticing," Monoma said for their class mates to hear, "but it's embarrassing for a Pro to boo and not realise what's going on from the stands." As he finished his next explanation about Uraraka's plan to keep Katsuki's attention divided and their class mates looked up, Kosuke narrowed her eyes at her brother. He'd finally noticed too and in the next instance the tiny rocks that she'd floated into the air came crashing down. Katsuki ignored his opponent and Kosuke watched him support his own wrist as he prepared his next attack. It blew the air around the entire stadium and she frowned at the way his hand shook ever so slightly. Nobody else would've noticed it, but that attack too more out of him then he'd let on and she had to give the girl some credit for that.

After that, it was over and Kosuke stood up, making her way down to the waiting room for her own fight to be announced. She passed her brother on the way and they stopped to stare each other down. "She wasn't bad," Kosuke commented.

"Tch," he said and he carried on walking, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "You better not lose to Deku."

"Quirk or not, I'm murdering the nerd."

He grinned as he passed her and she gave him one last smirk of her own before she entered the stadium as Mic announced the first round of the next four fights. She walked out as Mic made their introductions, _"The guy who barely made it past the first round, Izuku Midoriya. And on the other side, the girl who only needed one attack, Kosuke Bakugo. Did you all know they grew up together? Childhood friends to class mates to enemies, all that's missing is _lovers!_" _He hissed as somebody clearly punched him before he cleared his throat and Kosuke glared across at Deku.

This close she could see the bravado he had and that he'd finally learnt to stop shaking in a fight. She'd never actually hit him before and it wasn't like she never hit anybody. _Across the park __Izuku__ was shaking as a group of three older lads surrounded him. Something was going on and judging from the tears in his eyes, Kosuke could only guess that he was their unlucky victim today. "Katsu," she mumbled, poking her brother's shoulder. _

_"Huh? What?" He followed her gaze to where he stood __and hissed, "those guys again?"_

_T__hey watched as the bullies shoved __Izuku__ over with a punch to the stomach __and together they stood up. The older boys were known to bully their younger class mates and somehow the twins and Izuku had never crossed their paths and had even avoided them, until today. __They stood up and stomped over, starting a fight that ended with them covered in bruises and scratches and they turned to a still crying Izuku who cowered behind them. _

"I'm not going to go easy on you Deku," she warned, eyes narrowed.

He grinned as he held one hand up, his other hand gripping its wrist and she glared at his response, "I'd be upset if you did." He'd changed. This was no longer the boy that cowered at violence, no longer the boy who jumped at every threat thrown his way. There were no tears in his voice and Kosuke wondered how the hell he'd changed so much since school.

"Tch," she said and she watched him prepare a stance and once Mic announced the start of the match she moved first, setting an explosion off from her feet. Deku held one finger back with his thumb and he watched her, his hand following her through the air and she watched something crackle along the skin of his finger and she set off another explosion from her foot, propelling up and over the power he'd just unleashed at her. She came down a foot from him, landed into a crouch with her hands on the ground in front of her and fired off an immediate explosion, sending her over another rush of power before she came down with one foot firmly planted on his chest. Kosuke kicked off of him, sending him flying back with an explosion from her foot just as he fired off another shot at her that threw her slightly off balance. She growled, pressed her palm against her arm and set off an explosion just over her arm that sent her flying to one side and she hit the floor into a roll along and came to a stand.

"_Just as it looks like Midoriya might have caught Kosuke in one of his attacks she forces herself free without a scratch on her. Midoriya on the other hand..." _

Kosuke looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. Three of his fingers were broken, one for each surge of power and she gritted her teeth with a frown. What kind of idiot screwed themselves over like that? "If that's all you've got," she started, voice in a low growl, "then you should just fucking leave."

Deku gripped his wrist tightly and stared her down. "I'm not going anywhere. I know I've got some catching up to do, and that I don't have the full use of my quirk. But I deserve to be here, just like you, and I'll prove it by surpassing you and Kacchan. When I know how to use my quirk, I'll show you by being the number one hero!"

She froze, stared at him, blinked, blinked again and laughed. "Pass us? Pass _us_? Get real, you idiot, you can't even land one hit!" Kosuke curled her hands into fists, felt the explosions pop in the palms of her hands and glared at him. Was he seriously standing there and telling her that he was better then her and her brother? Did he expect her to just stand there and believe that he was stronger? Faster? _Better_? "Fucking hit me and we'll see how strong you _really_ fucking are!" She ran at him, arm held back into a fist and she watched him shift to follow her, his grip changing to aim a finger at her and she yelled as she waited for him to fire, knocked herself to one side and off balance with a tiny explosion from her left foot, planted her right onto the ground, sent off another explosion and slammed her smoking hand straight into his face.

The ground beneath her shook and her body was thrown up, her hand coming away from his face momentarily and it took her another moment to realise he'd destroyed the floor beneath them. A hand grabbed her wrist and tugged it down until her head smashed against his and she was released from the shock of it all just metres away from him. She stood up, teeth bared as she ignored the new throbbing in her head. Deku finally got himself to his feet, his face a physical rendition of the word wince before he locked on her gaze and she growled again. This time she ran at him before he could lift his hand and the moment he started to raise it she grabbed it, twisted it away from herself and threw her other arm up to elbow him in the face. He stumbled back and she snatched his wrist before he got too far away, pulled him back and lifted a foot to kick his stomach, igniting another explosion that sent him flying to land just inside of the boundaries.

"_Sheesh, barely giving Midoriya time to recover and with an attack like that, ouch. I know we said anything goes but jeez, this hurts me just to watch." _

"Get up!" she yelled as she fisted her hands by her sides. "I thought you were better than me!" Deku lifted his head with narrowed eyes and pushed himself shakily to his feet. She didn't give him time to think as she rushed at him, shot herself into the air and landed just behind him to slam her hand into his back and him across the stage. He somehow managed to get himself up and he turned, other hand raised as he sent off another attack at her. Kosuke threw herself to one side, ran at him and watched him ready another attack. She settled one hand into a loose fist against her other palm, aimed that explosion at her own feet and shot herself up, redirected her aim at Deku and fired off another shot, hitting the ground in front of him and knocking him back several feet. With a yell she set off an explosion from her feet, propelled herself forward, popped another explosion to give herself more speed and barrelled straight into him with one arm, igniting every point of contact against him as she planted her foot on the ground and pushed herself back to keep herself balanced whilst her explosion sent him back several yards.

She could smell the nitroglycerin smoke in the air, could feel the tiny breeze against her now bare arm, uniform ruined because of her explosion and glared at Deku's form. He was going to be the number one hero? Him? Like this? He couldn't even hit her, there was no way he was going to be the number one. He'd be lucky to make it into the top ten and she growled at the idea that he seemed to be losing it. He was given his quirk? He was better than her? He was going to be number one? He really was crazy and she glared at him, watching him take shaky breath after shaky breath. "I thought you were better than me?! Get up!"

He fisted a hand and slammed it against the ground, teeth bared as he worked on slowly pushing himself up. "Kossan," he started and she watched him finally stand up with a grin on his face and she faltered for a moment. Why was he smiling? "You were right, I needed to fight my own battles and I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself. I needed to learn how to get up. If I stop helping myself become the hero I want to be, then I don't deserve to be up here! That's why I'm giving it everything I've got, because if I don't then I'm failing myself and everyone around me!" Kosuke stared at him, his words still going through her mind. She'd told him that crap so long ago she'd almost forgotten about it. Had he really taken it to heart? Remembered everything she'd said to him? He raised his hand at her, finger poised and ready as he grinned widely at her, "I'm aiming to win this, and I'll do everything I can to beat you!"

Kosuke looked over his dirtied, bruised and broken self and ducked her head with a wide smirk, her eyes lighting up with a newfound energy. "You think you can win?" she said and she lifted her head with a manic grin, "Then come at me you piece of shit! Give me everything you've got""

His face lit up with a wider grin and he nodded his head, hand lifting just enough to aim at her and she slammed one fist into her other open palm, igniting an explosion in her hands. "One hundred percent!"

"Idiot!" she yelled as she bent her knees so that she was crouched, right foot arches so just her toes touched the floor, bent one arm across her body with a fist by her side and put her other palm against the back of her fist. One hit, that was all she needed to end this, just one hit. She needed to crank up the firepower and she imagined herself cooking the explosions, preparing herself for the power she would unleash. She felt the tingle of burning against her palms, smelt the sweet nitroglycerin in the air and could see the faint smoke tendrils out of the corner of her eyes. After another she shot off from both feet and Deku's response was instant. She shot off the explosion from her hands, shooting herself up into the sky and she fired off one more hit before she turned her body in the air, her back to the ground and her feet to the sky, connected hands in front of her. The following explosion jerked her down towards the ground and she tilted her head back to keep Deku in her sights, shifting one foot with a tiny pop to readjust her position as she fired off from her other foot and both her hands to keep her momentum up. Deku had one arm thrown back and she watched him grin, watched his body crackle with some kind of energy before he threw himself into the air to meet her. "You better stay down!" she shouted as she rolled onto her stomach, swung her arms down and aimed at him, feeling the heat and fire bake in her hands.

"Smash!" Deku yelled and she let out her explosion at his attack, firing off shot after shot from her feet as she kept the one from her hands going, directing as much firepower into as she could, feeling the air of Deku's attack sweep over her and try to throw her back. She pumped more explosions off, forcing her through the attack, using her own hand explosions as a shield to fire her way through it until she hit something solid and she set off another large explosion, her feet pushing down even more until they hit the ground, dust, debris and smoke filling the air that was rocked by their joint firepower.

"_What the heck is up with the students this year!" _Mic announced. _"I can't see a thing! What a hell of an attack from both parties! Can anybody tell us what's going on? Who won the match?" _

Katsuki frowned at the stage down below, arms unfolded as he tried to pick out the shadows from the smoke. There was still falling bits of stone and rocks and he had to give his sister credit for the creativity in packing power behind her attacks. But Deku's attacks had been poweful too and although he'd been unable to land a solid hit on Kosuke, that didn't meant that he couldn't win. Katsuki hated to admit that he'd already lost to the nerd once but he wouldn't let that happen again. His sister had gone into the fight not knowing anything about Deku's quirk, how he used it or how powerful it was and he had to wonder how much firepower Deku really had in him.

The smoke finally started to clear and he could see the shadow of his sister stood in the centre of the stage, shoulders hunched and the sleeves on her uniform disintegrated. From here he could just about make out the small shakes of her hand by her side, but her other hand was stretched out in front of her and when he followed that hand he was staring at Deku on his knees, arms limp by his sides, being held up by her alone. She pulled her hand away and he fell to one side, out to the world and after a few silent seconds Midnight announced that Deku was unconscious and that Kosuke had won the round.

Katsuki watched Kosuke as she held her wrist in her hand and he smirked, proud.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 9 is live! And there we have Deku Vs Kosuke with a little bit of Katsuki's pov thrown in at the end. I hope you're still enjoying the story.

**Axel Fones: **Kosuke is Katsuki's sister, they erm, yeah, they're brutal.

**SuperPie1661:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm hoping you'll still enjoy this chapter and what I have in store for the future.

**CollegeGirl2018: **Kosuke was put into 1-B simply because she's his sister. (I'd like to imagine the teachers did this so as to not confuse anybody when they addressed them as Bakugo - not knowing that they were used to/preferred first name honorifics for ease - and to allow them to 'flourish' on their own if that makes sense?) She did do well in the entrance exam but so did Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Ibara and they all ended up in 1-B.

**gabrielgrayson812: **The main pairing - either Kosuke/Tokage OR Kosuke/Monoma and that is all I will say on the matter. And maybe things will change, maybe they won't. Who knows?

**pink . paladin: **There will be plenty of Kosuke and Monoma interactions. They have an almost love/hate relationship with one another where they enjoy riling the other up. I'm getting a lot of fun from it. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and hope that you will continue to enjoy it.

**M: **Thank you! You have no idea how much I played around with the tournament, I had about four different layouts and was trying to make it far too difficult for myself to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There had been an odd quiet in the stadium when Deku had slumped to the ground but she could barely focus on the lull over the noise of her heart pounding in her ears and the throbbing of her hands and feet. It had been a while since she'd thrown it all into her hands like that and she knew that a trip to Recovery Girl would be necessary. Someone started a cheer once Mic repeated Midnight's verdict that she was through to the next round and slowly the cheers started to drown out her heavy pants. Kosuke glanced down to Deku with a frown, shoulders rocking with each heavy breath she took and she gritted her teeth with a scoff and ignored the crowd in order to stomp out of the spotlight and towards Recovery Girl's office. Once the noise was behind her she stopped for a moment and groaned loudly, hands curled in front of her as she stomped one foot on the floor, a loud hiss filling the small, empty corridor. "FUCK!"

After several seconds of seething to herself, Kosuke took a breath in through her nose, let it out through her lips and started a quick pace. Once she was inside the small room she sat down without complaint, head turned to look up at the small screen in the corner that played a live feed of what was happening. There was a tut from the older woman and Kosuke narrowed her eyes into a glare at the TV. "You kids get crazier each year, I don't know why they didn't stop you two. Come here."

The burning aches disappeared besides a small strain when she stretched her fingers out and she hummed. "Thanks," she muttered, listening to Mic announce some crap about sponsors of the school before he played a song before the next match and Kosuke marched her way to the stands to where Class B were sat. There was an empty seat next to Pony and she slouched into it, one foot perched on the back of Awase's seat in front of her as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well done!" Pony said.

"That was amazing!" Tetsutetsu added.

"Yeah," Tsuburaba said.

Tokage's lips twitched into a smirk as she leaned forward over Kosuke's shoulder, "It was cool, until you ended up looking like a villain in all that smoke."

Kosuke lifted a hand up to the girl's face and curled her hand into a fist, letting an explosion rock in her hand. "Like I care!"

"You probably should," Kendo supplied, "Vlad told us that Pros use these events to scout for potential side kicks. If you act like a villain nobody will want you in their agency."

Kosuke gritted her teeth in a snarl, "If that's all anybody here cares about then you should pack your bags and head home. It's not just about your image."

"But it does go a long way," Monoma added.

She didn't say anything else, just growled her breath and focused on the next match that was about to start. Todoroki versus Ida. _"Both of these competitors come from renowned hero familiar. It's a fight between elites. Tenya Ida __versus Shoto Todoroki! __Start!" _Ida moved first, darting left and Todoroki blocked his path off. Kosuke narrowed her eyes as Ida's other side was blocked before he was forced to go for a standing long jump over Todoroki's ice. She watched Todoroki carefully, no doubt in her mind that he would win this. Ida had speed and nothing else. His kick had power to go with that speed, sure, but once you dodged it he had to worry about stopping and restarting that speed. Ida managed to carry his momentum on, bringing a second kick down directly across Todoroki's face and she glared as the icy hot boy was picked up to be carried out of the ring, left side facing Ida. If he used his flames he could end this now, so why was he holding back? Now that she thought about it he hadn't used his flames at any other point during the sports festival and she felt a bubble of anger well up inside of her. He'd gotten this far into the tournament half assing it, and was he expecting to keep using only half of his quirk to win this? She'd rather die then let him beat her at fifty percent. "Tch," she muttered to herself as Todoroki won the match by immobilising Ida with ice only.

Ibara lost her match against Tokoyami and Katsuki struggled against Kirishima, the red head even managing to get a hit on Katsuki's face that drew a chuckle from Kosuke. Eventually Katsuki won by constantly attacking, drawing out Kirishima's ability to harden his body. He and Tetsutetsu really were too similar, the steel boy having the same issue; in a long drawn out fight he struggled to maintain his quirk, something he was well aware of and something he wanted to work on.

Kosuke stood up as Mic announced another intermission to give the final four students a small reprieve. She made her way to the waiting room and stared at the first room, the one where she was supposed to wait before she growled and made her way to the second room. With a glare she shoved the door open and blinked at the sight in front of her. "K-Kossan!"

"Deku," she hissed, "the fuck you doing here?"

Deku stood up, one bandaged hand waving in front of him whilst his other was restrained in a cast. There were bandages across his face and his uniform was barely fastened. "N-nothing! I was j-just saying good luck to To-Todoroki." She looked over to the half and half and narrowed her eyes at the conflicted expression on his face. "Erm, Kossan, you know this is-"

"I know where I am," she mumbled as she stalked forward and kicked Todoroki's chair. "Listen here you half and half bastard, I'm going to win this. But if you half ass this like you have with everyone else, then I'm going to fucking bury you! You better give me everything you got! You hear me?!" All Todoroki did to acknowledge her was turn his gaze up at her, a strange look in his eyes. Kosuke gave him another moment before she glared and kicked his chair again, "Better make this shit worth it," she growled before she turned, glared at Deku, growled, "Whatever shitty plan you have won't work," and stomped away back to her own waiting room.

* * *

"_Both of these competitors have won top marks in this festival so far! But there's only room for one of these greats in the final! It's Todoroki versus Kosuke! Start!" _

Kosuke dragged her right foot back an inch as Todoroki started the match with a high wall of ice aimed directly at her. She lifted her hands as she felt the first wave of cold brush over her and she gritted her teeth as the ice started to surround her. She started with an explosion from her hands, freeing up a small space before she shot one of her feet up, planted it against the small crevice she'd created and fired off explosion after explosion, digging herself out of the ice until she could peer through a gap. With a grin she lifted both hands, aimed for Todoroki's chest, curled one hand into a loose fist and slammed the palm of her other hand against it, burning through the rest of ice and a path straight for the other boy.

Once the smoke cleared she furrowed her brows at the wall of ice behind Todoroki, preventing him from being knocked from the ring. "Tch, I told you I'd bury you if you didn't fight like you mean it." He looked up at her, let out a breath and a new wall of ice came racing towards her. She fired an explosion from her foot, shooting herself over it and twisted to land her feet against the ice. She used her momentum to slide down it, exploding herself to one side when Todoroki created another wall over the top of that one and she jumped the final distance to careen over his head and land behind him. She turned as soon as she could, bring one foot up with the aim to kick his side when he grabbed her foot and she felt the ice start a path up her leg. "Idiot," she grinned as the ice pressed against her skin and let it inch higher before she fired off the explosions from her leg, instantly melting the ice and pushing them apart.

"_Looks like the same trick won't work on Kosuke. Being able to produce explosions from anywhere sure has its uses!" _

There was another wall of ice and Kosuke stood her ground and let it hit her outstretched hands so that she could blast it away. Another wall and she kept up her attacks with gritted teeth. Another wall and this time forced herself into an explosive roll one way, plant a foot on the floor to fire off another explosion and threw herself at him. He directed more ice at her and she pressed her hands together to lift herself before she let herself fall, skim across the icy floor closest to him and duck underneath his arm to knee him in the stomach. He stumbled back and she drew her left hand back to punch his face, grabbed the front of his uniform and jerked him up to deliver another punch with her right hand. "Come on!" she yelled as she kicked him back and a wall of ice appeared behind him, keeping him in the ring. "Fight me already you bastard!"

His attacks were slower and when she looked at him he was shivering and she gritted her teeth with a growl. At this rate he would tire himself out and like hell was she going to win that way. All or nothing. "Give me everything! Actually fight me like you mean it!"

"_Todoroki keeps going with his ice and Kosuke keeps blasting it away! Relentless attack after relentless attack! I'm getting tired just watching this!" _

Kosuke growled as she shot herself over another wave of ice and came down in front of Todoroki. He lifted a hand to fire off a shot of ice at her face and she screamed as she brought a smoking fist down against it, shooting through the ice as he made it until she could push him back. She stood there, shoulders hunched and breaths coming out in heavy pants, "Come on," she mumbled, "I'm not asking to fight Endeavour!"

_Midoriya pushed the door open to the waiting room with a hesitant smile to the only occupant of the room. "Hey, Todoroki."_

"_Midoriya?"_

_The green haired boy let out a nervous chuckle as he closed the door behind him. "Your next match is against Kossan, she won't go easy on you." _

_Todoroki hummed, "I expect nothing less from her. Did you come to wish me luck?"_

_Midoriya let out another small chuckle, "Not exactly. I just wanted to talk about an observation."_

"_An observation?" _

"_You only use your right side, never your left." Todoroki stiffened in his seat and glanced away, eyes narrowed into a silent glare. "I don't know what's going on between you and Endeavour and I'm not asking you to tell me, but you're slowing yourself down." That snapped the other boys attention up with a frown. "There's only so much cold your own body can take and sooner or later you'll become too slow to react like you normally do. Thawing yourself out with your left keeps you going and running at normal temperature." Midoriya sighed as he took the seat next to Todoroki. "Kossan and Kacchan won't accept a victory at half power and whilst the rest of us are giving it all, using a hundred percent, you're only using half of your quirk. Your fighting us all at half strength and it's almost insulting." _

"_Midoriya," Todoroki mumbled, eyes wide. He'd never seen it from that way. He'd made a promise to never use his fire side to spite his old man and yet, his class mates were seeing it as a personal insult to themselves? But he came here to prove he could do it without his Father's quirk, that he could set his own terms for how he rose through the ranks. "I decided a long time ago to do things my way, without his quirk to help me."_

"_But it's not his." Todoroki froze and stared at the green haired boy who simply stared back with a serious expression. "I don't think any of us can begin to imagine what drives you or what your determination is, but he's not there trying to prove that he's worth something. You are. It's your power, Todoroki. So you sh-" He jumped as the door was shoved open and Midoriay fell into a stuttering mess, "K-Kossan!" _

Kosuke blew another shot of ice away and went for a punch to his cheek again. "I'm fighting _you__!"_ She kicked an explosion against his stomach, sending him back several feet._ "_So use your fucking quirk already!"

A burst of heat shoved her back and she had to lift a hand to shield her eyes. When Kosuke peered through her fingers her eyes widened and her lips stretched into a grin. Todoroki's left side was engulfed in his flames and they were hot, even from this distance. Somewhere she could hear Endeavour shouting and she couldn't care less. This was a real fight.

"Thank you, Midoriya," Todoroki said just loud enough for her to hear, "and you Kosuke."

She grinned and cracked the knuckles on one hand, "About fucking time!"

He gave her a dark look as he met her gaze, "This won't be pretty for you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "cry me a fucking river. Let's do this already!" Kosuke grinned and decided that if they were going to end this, to try out an all or nothing attack. She rolled one shoulder and dug the heel of her left foot into the floor. After a moment she ran forward and Todoroki moved, swinging one fiery arm back. She shot off an explosion from her foot just to give her an initial boost and she frowned as she felt that first wall of heat hit her. Todoroki's arm started to come forward and she shot off another explosion to close the distance, twisting herself so that her back smacked against Todoroki's front. She grabbed the nearest outstretched arm and yanked it over her shoulder, pinning him close to her as she set of a full body explosion at point blank range.

Katsuki stared, impressed that Todoroki had finally used his flames. From the heat that warmed his face he wasn't entirely convinced his sister had this. They both packed firepower but to withstand those kinds of temperatures? They were only human. The only way she could pull this off would be to time an attack before he could set his flames off and blow him out of bounds. Even then there was no guarantee that Todoroki wasn't able to send off another attack, and there was his ice that he always used to keep himself inbounds.

His sister moved first, taking a running start and he leaned forward his seat with eyes narrowed. _Come on, Suke, bit more speed, angle low, just like that._ She kept herself low to the ground, setting off another explosion and he watched her turn to crash her back into him and he frowned. That made no sense, why put herself in the most open, vulnerable position there was when Todoroki had an arsenal of extreme heat at his disposal?

Then she exploded and his eyes widened. "You idiot!" he cursed, feeling sets of eyes turn to him in silent questioning. Then there was an explosion of fire and he felt the waves crash over him, air followed by hot air and he gritted his teeth as there was the faint sound of a second explosion. She'd only pulled off a full body explosion once before, and it had given everyone a scare, putting her in the hospital for a day after a couple of idiots had jumped her after school on their first week of junior high. She'd been lucky to end up with no scars and only a few bandages along her arms to cover the light burns, but she'd been drained and lethargic for the week after that. And that was before they'd gotten into UA on a hero course, where they practiced using their quirks to better their skills. That explosion was much more powerful than her last one and he gritted his teeth as the thick smoke from Todoroki's fire started to fade. He'd managed to get an attack off and judging from the blowback it was just that little more powerful than Kosuke's… so who was left standing?

"Holy shit," Kaminari muttered from his side. "The hell was that?"

"I can't see anything," Mina whined, wafting a hand in front of her face.

Eventually the smoke cleared enough to reveal that both parties were still within the boundaries of the ring. Todoroki panted heavily, a wall of ice behind him, keeping him place. His flames were still flickering gently along his arms and torso as he stared down his opponent. Katsuki turned his attention to his sister who was still stood standing, hands clasped limply out in front of her and her back still to Todoroki. There was a shiver along her body and he could see the shaking of her frame. Smoke wafted up from her body and there were a few new holes in her uniform.

"They're both still standing? No way!" Kirishima chimed in.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes. Kosuke shook and her head was bowed, focused on the ground and she had yet to move. He felt an ache in his own chest and knew that it was taking everything within her to stand up right now.

"_What a blast! And both parties are still standing? I can't believe my own eyes, is this real?"_

Kosuke staggered as she stuck one foot behind her and Katsuki narrowed his eyes as she slowly turned to face Todoroki, hands shakily coming down into fists by her sides. She stumbled in her steps to find a balance that didn't make her fall over and she finally came to a stop, body fully turned to face Todoroki, legs shaking to hold her up and hands twitching by her sides. "Is she really in any condition to keep fighting?" Jirou mumbled.

Kaminari winced, "I think I hurt just from looking at her."

Katsuki frowned deeply. It wasn't in either of their nature to stop, they kept going and he watched Kosuke raise a fist and pop a few small explosions in her hands. She lifted her head and he dug his own fingers into the palms of his hands. "I'm not done," she hissed and for emphasis she raised her other fist and set off another explosion.

Todoroki nodded his head and got into a fighting stance himself, "If you're sure about this."

Midnight stepped into the ring and Katsuki watched his sister take a few shaky steps towards Todoroki that slowly started to pick up the pace until Midnight caught her, held her in place with one arm as she used her free hand to unleash her own quirk.

"Get off of me! I can still fight! I'm good!" Kosuke squirmed and yelled the best that she could for all of six seconds before the effect of Midnight's quirk finally took effect and the Pro Hero eased her to the floor.

"Kosuke Bakugo is unfit for continuation! Shoto Todoroki is the winner!"

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the explosive next round and an equally explosive end to Kosuke's progression in the matches! I hope you enjoyed.

**Casu4lDuck: **I love Tokage and she gets more lines later on. She's so much fun to explore.

** :** I love OC stories but when they're a rehash of a story I've already seen/read/watched it does get boring. I'm hoping that I'm following the basic storyline just enough in the background to keep this story interesting enough. I love Monoma so much. He's my second favourite blonde gremlin and I will defend him until I die. Thank you!

**M: **Thank you. I'm so happy you love her.

**Guest: **I never said the idea of giving a main character a twin sister was unique. However I'm hoping my take on her is unique as the ones I have seen I feel are different to mine but *shrug* I may be wrong. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Guest: **I am still undecided on the Monoma/Tokage front. Honestly. Both have pros and considering some of the future lines I have in place, both would be equally as fun to work with and write.

**ILikeFoxes828:** Here is more! Enjoy.


End file.
